The Garden
by JasonVUK
Summary: During a dark summer's day the idea of the Titans getting a Garden is brought up. How will such a thing as a garden change things around the the tower? Histories revealed, friendships fixed. Hints of BBRAE and solid RobStar. -STORY TO BE REMADE-
1. Chapter 1

The Garden

Chapter 1

A Garden? What's wrong with Raven?

* * *

><p>The forecast had been for bright and beautiful sunshine across California. The image was picturesque, bright warm sun across a park children laughing and playing with one another, parents keeping a close eye on their offspring while sat on a simple rug upon the grass, perhaps nursing some low level alcohol. Bugs fluttering amongst the flowers and birds tweeting their merry song.<p>

Mother nature had other ideas … bitch.

Dark clouds filled the skies as rain poured down mercilessly upon Jump City.

Coming up to 11:33 in the morning, crime seemed to be staying indoors like the citizens and their heroes.

For the Teen Titans, it had only been a few months since the fiasco in Tokyo and now were situated in the common room of Titan's Tower doing their own thing:

The ever ready Robin sat on a chair one leg crossed over the other, newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee resting on the table next to him. Since Tokyo he and Starfire had become an official couple on live TV, much to the dismay of beloved fan-boys and fan-girls across the world, and even though now, months later he still felt awkward about most public displays of affection, _thanks due to Cyborg and Beast Boy's constant teasing, _he would always tell Starfire he loved her, other than that though his friends, including Raven were very supportive to them. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

The ever glorious Starfire was laying on the floor on her stomach her legs swinging back and forth in the air from the knee down while reading the _'Glorious Magazines of Earthly Females.'_ To her, her relationship with Robin was GLORIOUS! She could hold his hand when they were in public and she could cling to his arm as she had seen other Earth girls doing to young boys, which she'd learnt was a sign of affection, though he never said he loved her in the company of their friends, she knew this was because of the teasing from Cyborg and Beast Boy, he said he loved her when they were alone or watching a movie on their large Television.

Cyborg sat beside his best buddy video game controller in his hand leaning back and forth as his car overtakes Beast Boy's while laughing and taunting his little friend with his upcoming victory. Things had changed a little since Tokyo, the relationship between Starfire and Robin being the biggest, from Cyborg's point of view, the relationship had mellowed him out a little, sure he knew that any tiny hint of Slade would most likely bring up the boy's obsession with the villain, but otherwise, he was more relaxed.

As for Cyborg himself, he sighed mentally. Bumblebee had decided to put a stop to their long distance relationship, it hadn't been working out. For a time he was down in the dump, but not too long after they got back from Tokyo, he met _her_, a girl named Sarah Simms, looked at him like a man, rather than a hero, or a metal freak show. He was keeping it under wraps for now, worried he'd get teased by Beast Boy and Robin. But otherwise, he was happy.

Raven sat on the couch, quiet as ever, a thick book in her hand her eyes taking in each word the author had wrote, an empty cup of herbal tea just at her feet. To her very little had changed, the built up emotional tension between Starfire and Robin had now dissipated considerably making it easier to stay around them when the pair were together, otherwise she sensed more happiness coming from Cyborg for unknown reasons, she didn't care, if he was happy; good for him. Beast Boy was still his usual immature idiotic self, telling stupid jokes and being the happy go lucky jester he was. The only strange thing was she, every so often she would sense deep misery radiating from somewhere, within the tower, in truth, she couldn't pin point the source of such negative emotion. To this day she hadn't found the culprit.

The finally Beast Boy himself, nursing a black eye from the last of Raven's wrath filled outburst yelling at him and Cyborg to turn down the TV, it wasn't his fault he didn't hear her the first few times. Sometimes when things were relaxed as they were now, Beast Boy would steal a glance at Starfire and Robin, catching the two in a moment of intimacy, and he would feel utter jealousy, now he didn't love Starfire in _that _way, heck no, she was a sister to him, but watching her and Robin, just watching them, made his heart ache for someone's affection.

In short, he was lonely, miserable. The only one in recent years to show true affection for him had been Terra, and well, saying it that hadn't ended well was putting it nicely. Sure before he could have lived with the feeling, but what Raven had said to him had reinforced an old heart ache. He was green, with pointy ears and fangs. He was a freak. The word made him mentally wince causing Cyborg to get ahead of him in their game.

Speaking of Raven, since Tokyo and for whatever reason, he'd become her personal punching bag, the sarcastic comments and puts down had become more common and unlike before were really starting to get him where it hurts. That coupled with her physically hitting him along with her using her powers, some days he felt worse and worse, and hiding the pain was becoming much, much harder.

Regardless now he had a look of determination still across his face as he tried with all his skill to get past Cyborg.

"BOO-YAH! In your face Grass Stain!" Cyborg cheered with another victory.

"Awww DUDE! You totally cheated!" Beast Boy argued back as his arms flailed around.

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg smirked. "Then how about a rematch?" he offered.

"Dude consider it brunged! … branged." Beast Boy replied though stuttered at his words.

"You'll get it one day Beast Boy." Raven spoke up beside them speaking in her usual monotone voice.

Beast Boy mumbled something incoherently to himself.

Before the game could restart a sudden squeal was heard, high pitched, excited and intrigued.

Starfire found something new.

"Friends!" She cheered. "I have found the most beautiful of sights." She exclaimed as she floated in the air.

"What you found Star?" Robin asked as he placed his paper down.

Starfire quickly flew to Robin and landed beside him and passed him the magazine.

"Boyfriend Robin, look at this?" she asked pointed to something on the page.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced to one another and shrugged, they had paused in the start of their new game to find out what Starfire was talking about.

"Oh right, yeah that's pretty." Robin said and looked at her, he said rather awkwardly.

"Hey YO!" Cyborg called. "What you talking about?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"Come see friends." Starfire replied as she took the magazine from Robin and flew over to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Raven found herself curious as to what was going on and glanced at the page.

"It's a garden." Raven commented.

"A garden! It has such beautiful flowers." Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire looked at the picture of the garden, her eyes tracing the flowers and finely cut trees, such a beautiful sight, she felt an urge to see it in person, or something very close to it. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Friends! Can we have a garden?" she asked as she floated on the spot her hands clasping together pleadingly.

"We can't Star, we live on an island, there's nowhere to put it." Robin informed her apologetically.

"Oh." Starfire sighed and floated to the ground.

Beast Boy picked up the dropped magazine and looked at it again.

Now, contrary to popular belief within the tower, Beast Boy had a brain, he could think, and sometimes he had ideas, sometimes once more those ideas were good.

Looking at the picture then to Starfire's downtrodden expression a thought occurred to him.

"Well, that's not totally true dude." Beast Boy slowly as his idea formed in his head.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy as if he were a beacon of hope.

"What're you talking about?" Raven asked as if talking to an idiot.

"Well, I think …" Beast Boy said then paused and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he thought.

"Don't strain yourself." Raven quipped again, and ignored the dirty look Beast Boy gave her.

"Ha-ha very funny." Beast Boy grumbled, before looking back to the picture.

"If we were gunna have a garden, we could have one indoors or outside." Beast Boy commented.

"Ugh BB, as Rob just said; we're on an island, no dirt to grow anything." Cyborg put in looking at his friend curiously.

"Duh! Dude, I know that, but … okay look, we could have a garden outside, all we'd need is for Starfire or someone to blast a big hole in the ground, then we fill it with dirt plant some flower seed and some grass seed and there you go, a garden." Beast Boy explained.

There was a strange silence.

Beast Boy looked around at everyone, they hadn't moved, had time frozen?

Slowly he noticed Starfire look over to Cyborg to clarify Beast Boy's idea.

Cyborg noticed and looked at her. "It could work." He said.

"What about the indoor idea?" Robin asked brow raised.

"Well, I was just thinkin' you know." Beast Boy said shrugging as he scratched the back of his head.

"Becoming a habit that isn't it?" Raven put in a brow raised under her hood.

"You're really letting me have it today aren't you?" Beast Boy replied to her deflated, harder and harder it became to hide the pain.

"Come on B what you thinkin'?" Cyborg asked, actually finding himself curious about Beast Boy's idea.

"Well, this tower is huge right, we got plenty of rooms, and we don't _really _use all of them. So why not find a big enough room and make an indoor garden." He shrugged.

Cyborg leaned back on the couch as he stroked his chin, it was an idea.

"What would having a garden do for us Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Ugh, for one you'd make your _girlfriend _happy." Beast Boy said incredulously as he thumbed towards Starfire, "and second well, I dunno, be nice to have something different you know." He shrugged.

Robin looked to Starfire who was giving him her best interpretation of Beast Boy's '_the face'_. He was going to kill Beast Boy for teaching her how to do it.

"Yeah, ugh right, good point." Robin replied awkwardly.

"Friend Cyborg, you look awfully thoughtful, does something trouble you?" Starfire asked as she floated infront of him.

Cyborg pressed his lips together tightly before replying. "I'm just thinking of where we could put a garden and how we'd do it."

"You're not actually taking Beast Boy _seriously _are you?" Raven asked raising her brow in question.

"HEY! …" Beast Boy shot back. "What's wrong with my idea?" he asked in annoyance.

"You thought of it." Raven replied. "You thinking in itself is an idiotic notion." She commented.

That'd done it, he wouldn't idly sit here and just take it from her. Beast Boy got up gaining a curious look for Raven before storming out of the room.

The others watched Beast Boy leave then turned to look at Raven.

"What?" she asked.

"Raven, don't you think that was a bit, harsh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah Raven, you've been really hard on him lately." Cyborg commented.

Raven blinked under her hood. "No I haven't, I merely commented that Beast Boy's idea was stupid."

"Yeah, stupid because he thought of it, and that him thinking in general is hard to believe." Cyborg replied back, "that's pretty harsh Raven."

"Why do we need a garden?" she asked with slight exasperation in her voice.

"Why not?" Cyborg shrugged. "Like Green bean said, Star wants one, and we _do_ have a few spare rooms, and I dunno, I guess it'd be nice."

"Whatever." Raven commented before getting back to her book.

Everything went quiet again. The only noise being that of the rain hitting the large glass window.

"I'll go check up on BB." Cyborg said as he got up.

Starfire nodded to her friend before getting back to the picture in the magazine. Her own garden, she could plant all sorts of wondrous Tamaranian plants and maybe her garden would be beautiful enough to be put into a magazine.

Robin got back to his newspaper and coffee, the latter of which was most likely cold by now.

'_You have been a really big meanie to him Rae-Rae.' _ A voice chastised from inside Raven's mind.

Raven's face didn't falter as she replied. _'He needs to learn to grow up, and stop acting so immature.' _

'_But isn't he and definitely Starfire two beings who brighten the world around them?' _asked another voice as she adjusted her glasses

'_What's that got to do with anything?'_ Raven asked.

'_You want him to stop being so, _immature. _You want him to be grown up? What, like you?' _The second voice asked again.

'_Of course not like me, but he's 15 and a superhero. He should act more mature.' _Raven argued.

'_BB's good just as he is!' _ the first voice whined, a small pout on her normally smiling face.

That made Raven grimace. _'Please. I'm going to be sick.'_

'_Truth be told Raven, you are being extra crude to the boy.' _Knowledge said once more.

'_Why are you defending him?' _Raven asked.

'_Simple, we are your emotions Raven, unadulterated by ego or pride.' _Knowledge looked aside to her acknowledging another emoticlone. _'You'd be surprised who agrees with us.' _

Raven closed her eyes and mentally spoke her mantra to quieten the annoying emotions. She could no longer heard them and settled back down to enjoy her book, but still, there was that nagging sensation in the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy grumbled as he laid on the top bunch of his bed staring at the ceiling. What was Raven's problem? Always picking on him whenever he opened his mouth or did anything fun, always making him feel like he's nothing, always slapping him on the back of the head, or using her powers to hurt him, <em>sure<em> he could deal with being thrown out of a window he'd gotten used to that but now …

Beast Boy close his eyes and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

There came a knock at the door.

"Yo BB." came Cyborg. "Can I come in lil' buddy?" he asked.

"Sure Cy." Beast Boy replied.

The door slid open, Cyborg looked around the bedroom, he'd seen it in a worse state than it was now, at least he could see the floor now, carefully he made his way to his little buddy and leaned against the top bunk, behind him the door slid shut with a _swish_.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Cy asked.

Beast Boy shrugged before putting his hands behind his head. "What's there to talk about dude? Raven's just being Raven, I can't do anything right around that girl."

Cyborg looked him over from head to toe, or boot rather. "How long's it been this bad BB?"

"Since Tokyo." The young boy replied dejectedly.

Cyborg glumly nodded, "Come on, come sit with me." He said before ducking down and sat on the bottom bunk, a few seconds later Beast Boy dropped to the floor landing gracefully on his feet before sitting next to him.

"What's her deal Cy?" the young green boy asked.

"I don't know BB, sorry." Cyborg patted his friend's back carefully. "But of all the things to get upset about, a garden." He commented looking at his friend curiously.

"I know it seems stupid." Beast Boy groaned resting his hands under his chin. "But hey it's not as if it's a terrible idea."

"Naw man, it's not a terrible idea." Cyborg conceded. "Just not one anyone thought would ever come up." The large boy shrugged. "We're superhero, what do we want with a garden?"

"Well why not?" Beast Boy shrugged before looking up to his friend.

Cyborg looked down to Beast Boy, his eyes immediately going to the bruising around Beast Boy's eye.

"You want me to take a look at that?" he asked pointing to his friend's eye.

"What's the point? It'll heal itself." The green boy sighed.

Cyborg frowned, he was probably the only one in the tower who knew that Beast Boy was a lot more than he appeared, it was some time ago when Beast Boy showed more of his truer colours, at the time Cyborg was shocked, knowing that the happy-go-luck jester may have been a cover for something much deeper.

He decided immediately to change the subject.

"So, I was thinkin' we can't have a garden outside." He paused and looked back to Beast Boy. "Knowing our luck, Starfire would blast too big a hole and we'd start sinkin'." He joked wiggling his eyebrow for extra effect, Beast Boy laughed at the image his mind conjured up.

"So I'm thinkin' if you and me go have a look on a different level, we'll find a room or two to put it in yeah?" he offered.

"We should get Starfire in on this, it is her idea." Beast Boy replied.

"Totally man. Come on, we'll get her now." Cyborg got up and looked to his still seated friend.

"But what about Raven?" he asked glumly.

"Ignore her BB, come on." Cyborg replied and walked to the door.

Beast Boy exhaled and jumped to his feet before following his friend out the door.

* * *

><p>The friends arrived into the common room, their entrance receiving a simple nod of welcome from their fearless leader, and hearty wave from Starfire, a wave they returned.<p>

They walked over to Starfire, Beast Boy making extra sure not to even glance in Raven's direction.

"Hey Star, me and BB are gunna go look around the tower see where we can set up this garden of yours, you wanna help?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"Oh yes friends!" Starfire cheered as she jumped and hovered in the air. "I would love to help"

'_H-he's not even l-looking at us, now.' _A whimpering voice came within Raven.

'_Not now Timid.' _Raven groaned mentally.

'_B-but he may not be our friend a-anymore.' _Timid said before curling up and crying.

'_I think you're being a bit dramatic, it's Beast Boy, he'll be back to annoying us in no time.' _Raven replied.

'_You hope.' _Hissed a demonic voice.

Raven blinked and searched for the embodiment of her Rage, sure enough the emotion was still locked away where she should be.

Raven glanced a look at Beast Boy, he didn't even glance at her, didn't acknowledge her, he was blatantly ignoring her. _'So it's what I want. For him to leave me alone.' _ She told herself, but then why did it hurt?

The three friends left the room, Starfire as excited as ever, leaving only Robin and Raven in the common room.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Robin asked from his chair.

"About what?" Raven replied without looking.

"This little feud you've got against Beast Boy, sure he can be a handful at times, but not this time." Robin commented.

Raven put her book down and turned to loom at Robin, she opened her mouth to speak but Robin continued.

"I've noticed the way you've been with him recently, well since Tokyo, what's going on Raven?" he asked.

Raven said nothing, she went through her memories of how'd she'd been acting towards Beast Boy since Tokyo. He hadn't changed, he still acted the same, but yet she'd been hurtful towards him, why?

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I really don't."

Robin nodded his head and got back to his paper. "Maybe you should think about it Raven."

Raven looked back to her book, she couldn't concentrate enough to read, she picked up her book and left for her room.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the tower Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked the halls of another floor, Starfire came upon a door and pointed to it.<p>

"What of this one friends?" she asked

Cyborg walked up to the door '47-G', code, his cybernetic brain listing all the coded doors and came upon 47-G itself.

"Storage. Worth a look." He commented before putting in the code and stepped in.

"Hey." Beast Boy exclaimed pleasantly as he entered right behind Starfire, his voice echoed slightly. "The room's big, spacious and empty. This could work."

Starfire floated around the room before hovering in the center spinning slowly to take in the true size of the room.

"What you think Star?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes friends! This is it!" she exclaimed gleefully, she landed on her feet while clapping her hands with glee, suddenly a GLORIOUS thought came to mind. "OH! Friends!" She squealed. "What if we all did the planting of our own plants?" she asked excitedly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "That could be cool. Then maybe we could all kinda have a section to ourselves." Beast Boy said speaking his thoughts.

"I'm not really one for flowers." Cyborg said as he turned his gaze from his buddy to Starfire.

"Well, maybe you could build like an, awesome water feature that looks cool and waters the plants, I dunno." Beast Boy suggested.

A new invention? Cyborg's smiled. "That's a good idea!" he turned to Beast Boy. "Who are you and what you done with my little buddy?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a sour expression but then chuckled. "Shut up tin man."

Cyborg chuckled with his friend.

"Right, okay, okay." Cyborg mumbled to himself his cybernetic eye scanning the area. "I think I got an idea, if we get no call outs like today I should have some plans done by … let's say the end of the week, sound cool?"

"Yeah dude!"

"Indeed friend it is frosty."

That was when the plans for the Titan's garden truly began.

* * *

><p>Jason's Notes<p>

Hello everyone. This is my first Teen Titans story, I've read many, some of you may have seen my comments left on your stories.

I hope this chapter has done some justice to the many great Teen Titans stories on this website.

Writing such a short chapter is kind of against my nature, but I didn't want to pad out an opening chapter like this for so long, especially with a story with very little plot.

Anyway, any suggestions would be awesome, and I hope you all like where it will go.

This whole story, will simply be a "prologue" to stories that will come from me in lines of Teen Titans.

Thank you all for your time.

Your forever friend

Jason Voorhees


	2. Chapter 2

The Garden

Chapter 2

Emoticlones speak. BB and Star hang out.

* * *

><p>"This has gone on long enough!" spoke an angered woman her body draped in a green cloak and hood.<p>

This woman was 'Brave' an emotion and personality trait of Raven's, she stood with her 'sister' in the deepest reaches of alternate dimension, a dimension linked to Raven's mind a world they had come to name 'Nevermore' much to Raven's chagrin.

The emoticlones stood with their imprisoned sister emotion Rage, the only place all of them could be at the same time.

Rage herself stood in her prison. An elevated stone platform reached by stone steps, her ankles and wrists in shackles chained to two large columns inscribed with an ancient text to further weaken her, a wall of rock behind her sprouting multiple chains from its surface which wrapped around her body, the chains hung loosely from where she currently stood, as she looked at her fellow emotions.

"I agree Brave." Began Knowledge. "It is time we put a stop to this, honestly this should have happened sooner, we should have acted faster."

"We though … I thought, this would have blown over, to coin the phrase, a temporary thing, it appears I was wrong." Wisdom spoke up halfly chastising herself.

"W-we gotta, s-stop her, b-before she … before she makes him go a-away for … forever." Timid said holding back her sobs as she curled up in the corner.

"Agreed." Wisdom replied, a hint of sadness in her tone. "There is only so much someone can take, and what happened in the common room, we may be reaching the end of his tether."

"I still don't get why Rae-Rae's been like this." Happy said, not looking her usual 'happy' self.

"You mean a bitch." Brave added looking at her before turning to look at her red cloaked sibling. "You know anything four eyes?" she asked raising a brow.

"Fuck you!" Rage snarled in response, then released a demonic growl, her version of a sigh. "Normally being a bitch is in my neighbourhood, and even I don't know why she's like this, all I get is the feeling of anger she gets when she's doing it, which I'll add isn't as much as she lets on." Rage explained before glancing at her shackles and pulled on them gently.

She glanced to Wisdom and Knowledge. "I'd have thought at least one of you two would have known."

"I have a theory, but that's all I can really say." Wisdom said as Knowledge looked at her.

"Willing to share this theory with us?" she asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Not just yet." Wisdom replied before looking to her sisters. "Is this all that's coming to this meeting?" she asked.

"I'm here keep yer thong on." Came a voice just as the emoticlone Rude appeared before them all.

"Politically correct as ever." Knowledge grumbled to herself earning a middle finger from Rude.

"Well whatever your theory is." Began Rage trying to steer the conversation back on track. "It better be a FUCKING GOOD ONE! 'cause even I think is being a little BITCH to the green one." Rage snarled as her four demonic eyes flashed a deep red than they already were.

"I gotta agree with red, it better be a damn good reason." Brave replied as she crossed her arms and dropped to the floor, her legs crossed.

"There is one that could possibly aid my theory." Wisdom began as she looked around. "But she doesn't seem to be here."

"_She _doesn't speak to anyone but Happy and occasionally Timid." Knowledge informed her. "I haven't spoken with her since Raven and the other left for Tokyo."

"Wait, you mean …" Rage said but stopped when she saw Wisdom nod her head. "Oh well … fuck me." The angry emotion snarled.

"I thought I was supposed to be the crass one." Rude spoke up looking to Rage, who in turn gave her the two middle fingers. "Bitch." She grumbled quietly. "Speakin' of which." She said before turning around to fully face the chained emotion. "I'd have thought you'd be loving what Rae's been doing to the little green snot stain."

Rage roared angrily, the many chains and shackles around her body barely strained as Rage unleash her fury upon the orange hooded emotion. "TO HELL WITH YOU!" she roared, the chains stopped her from getting any closer to Rude who was simply smirking as Rage's futile attempts. Eventually Rage stopped, angry at the shackles and chains from stopping her and angry at Rude for her insinuation.

"She's got a point Red." Brave spoke up glancing to her.

"I know." Rage hissed. "But she's wrong, I may be anger, be an accumulation of Raven's hatred, but … I'm not a bitch, even I don't agree with what Raven's doing." Her tone was unlike what the others had heard before, it was soft … well soft for Rage. "Not even _he _deserves what's happened to him."

Wisdom raised her brow in thought before calmly making her way over to Rage, climbing the few stones steps to reach her. Said emotion looked up to her but made no move to attack her, that alone made the others tense.

Wisdom came right up to Rage's face then began to whisper. "Tell me Rage, with what Rude said, what angered you more, the insinuation that you enjoyed Raven's attitude to him, or what she called him?" she asked

Rage said nothing, she didn't even look at her, her eyes glaring into the floor.

Wisdom didn't say another word Rage's one reply already confirmed her suspicions, something was happening to them all. Calmly the emotion walked down the steps and joined the rest of her emotions.

"We need to make contact with Raven, immediately." Wisdom announced.

It was then they heard the voice, amongst the winds of Nevermore, a voice that was everywhere and nowhere.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>A black vortex of energy formed upon the dark carpeted floor moment before the hooded girl floated up from within it.<p>

Raven stepped out of her portal and sat on her bed placing the book down. Her eyes landed on the wall, unblinking and unseeing as she thought about the reasons behind her increased hostility to Beast Boy.

She honestly didn't know, she couldn't explain it, was she angry at the Titan? No more than usual. Had he done something wrong to her? No more than usual, and certainly nothing that deserved what he'd received.

'_What's wrong with me?' _she wondered.

'_What's right with you is a better question.'_ Came an answer from within her followed by a loud belch.

'_Ugh, aren't you all done with complaining about me?' _she thought.

'_No Raven, in fact, it's time we made ourselves heard, we want to talk with you. Now' _Knowledge said with a slight edge to her voice.

'_What is there to discuss?' _Raven asked in annoyance.

'_You'll find out when you talk to us Raven.' _Another emotion, Wisdom, replied.

'_Fine, fine alright already. We'll talk.' _Raven conceded if only for her emotions to stop pestering her. She sat in her lotus position and began to chant her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion ... " she continued to chant until her own words seemed to fade away, her whole being pulled into the world of Nevermore.

Opening her eyes Raven found herself amongst the personifications of her emotions, then noted their location, deep within the depths of her mind Rage's prison.

"What are we doing _here_ of all places?" Raven asked her monotone in effect as usual.

"RAE-RAE!" came a happy shriek that was on level with Starfire's.

Raven erected a shield quickly moments before Happy slammed into it.

"Hehehehe. Ow." Happy giggled while rubbing her face.

"Alright." Raven spoke up once more before dropping her shield. "Again, what are you all doing _here_ of all places?" she glanced up to the imprisoned Rage.

"This is the only place we can all converse as Rage is incapable of going anywhere." Knowledge informed her. "And what we had to discuss needed all of us."

"I see." Raven said uncaringly as her eyes scanned her emotions, everyone seemed present and accounted for. "Alright so what is there to discuss?" she asked.

"Why're you being such a bitch to Beast Boy?" Brave asked putting her hands on his hips with an annoyed look on her uncovered face.

Raven blinked, somewhat shocked by Brave's statement. "I'll tell you what I told Robin, I don't know, anyway, I'd have thought one of you would have known." She shot back.

"Ol' Yoda over there has a theory." Rude spoke up and pointed her thumb to Wisdom. "But she aint sharing it with us."

Raven glanced over to Wisdom who didn't agree nor decline what Rude had said. "Do you?" Raven asked.

"I have, but I'll keep it to myself until there's more information available." Wisdom replied.

"You wouldn't tell me now even if you did have more wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Most likely not." Wisdom admitted. "But regardless of the reason, Raven, what's you've been doing, what you _are_ doing, it has to stop." She said, as if chastising a child calmly.

"I know I've been a little … hard on him lately." Raven admitted reluctantly, her tone saddening as she said it.

"Yeah, hard like a fifty pound sledgehammer." Brave spoke up. "Hard? You've been brutal; you've slapped him on the head, slapped his face, you punched him, slammed him into a wall with your powers, the floor, the ceiling, and you let him drop onto the couch, I bet if it wasn't there to break his fall you'd have done nothing."

"Not to mention all the intelligence insults that have gotten crueler, quips about his appearance." Knowledge added.

"You aint that Ms Universe yourself ya know." Rude added.

"… and over what?" Brave spoke up loudly. " The littlest damn things, for saying something he thought was funny, for …" Brave added.

"OKAY, okay, I get it." Raven spoke up interrupting Brave from going on. "So I haven't been a good friend lately." She said sorrowfully

"Why sugar coat it Raven?" the red hooded emotion snarled. "You've been a straight up bitch."

"I'd have thought you'd like something like that." Raven shot back venomously.

"Apparently not." Knowledge spoke up with a hint of shock in her voice. "You need to apologise to him Raven."

"What?!" Raven gasped, "Apologize, to _Beast Boy_?" she asked, the very notion of it was absurd.

"If you do not!" Wisdom said coldly her voice louder than usual. "You will lose him Raven. You will lose his friendship and you will his trust." The emotion got right up to Raven's face. "That's _IF_ you haven't already."

Raven stepped back not liking the invasion of her personal space. "It wouldn't come to that." She said sure of her words.

"Oh no? What makes you so sure?" Rage asked.

"He's Beast Boy, he always comes back, no matter what I say or do. That's one thing I know about him, he always comes back." Raven replied.

"Are you so sure?" Rage asked raised a brow curiously, though it was hidden under her hood. "I think someone mentioned it earlier when Beast Boy did all he could to ignore you, what if he one day decided he _wouldn't _come back?"

Raven was shocked to hear such a thing. "No, that's one thing I can always rely on Beast Boy, he always comes back, he _wouldn't _wouldn't come back." She said, now not so sure.

"And why would he bother Raven?" Knowledge asked.

"Because, he's my friend." Raven replied sadly, Timid in the corner was already crying her eyes out.

"Is he?" Brave asked snidely narrowing her eyes. "Like you said, you haven't been the best friend lately, maybe he thinks one day that you're not his friend, and then he leave you alone, _permanently_."

Raven stared at her green clad emotion then looked at the others.

"What about all the times he was good to you Raven?" Happy asked. "The time after Malchior." Everyone flinched from the dreaded Dragon's name. "He was there for you, he comforted you, the time after he was here, you found out he was your friend, he offered you tea, that big smile of his, remember?" Happy smiled brighter at the thought. "And the time with, Trigon, he gave you the lucky penny for luck."

"A penny you still have." Wisdom put in.

It was true, Raven still had the penny, it was one of her prized possessions along with her mirror and the Book of Azar, not that she'd ever tell anyone.

"He's never been mean to you Raven, not intentionally, and not like you've been to him." Happy said in a saddened tone, her smile fading.

"He's not a toy Raven." Knowledge spoke up. "He's a human being, regardless of his appearance, he has feelings, he has a brain, you should know this by now, I shouldn't need to remind you of the Brotherhood incident, should I?" she asked rhetorically. "If you keep pushing him, hurting him, one day he'll break, either physically, mentally, or emotionally, or a combination, he'll leave you Raven, and already the others question you. What if they think when you've pushed Beast Boy too far, that they agree, what if they leave you because of it?" Knowledge asked.

Raven fell to the floor. She hadn't considered that. WHY HADN'T SHE CONSIDERED IT?! Why?

All was silent apart from the sobbing and crying fit Timid was having, a tiny puddle of tears forming under the emotion as she curled herself up in a fetal position.

"You've gotta make everything okay with him Rae-Rae." Happy spoke up giving Raven a sad smile. "Or he won't tell us anymore jokes. He won't try and make us laugh anymore. He won't like us anymore." Happy's smile was gone.

"I need to meditate." Raven announced vacantly. Her eyes open but not truly seeing. "I need to meditate." She repeated.

"We shall leave you to gather your thoughts." Wisdom said before Raven vanished.

"Well?" Brave asked looking to the others.

"I bet she fucks it up." Rude replied.

"Same." Agreed Rage.

"I, I hope she … she does it." Timid whimpered as she brush her tears away. "Beast Boy makes me smile." She sniffled, having said that all the emotions turned to look at her with a shocked expression, even Rage. "He Does!" Timid squeaked before returning to her maze.

"I didn't even know the cry baby COULD smile." Rude commented.

"Yes, well, regardless, this has been a rather productive meeting, hopefully next time we'll _all _ be here." Knowledge said before fading away going to her library.

Wisdom, Brave and Rude all vanished as well.

Rage turned to look at Happy who was still there. "Well? You leavin'?" she asked

Happy just smiled and ran up to Rage. "So, an Englishman and Irishman and a Scotsman walk in a bar, the bartender goes 'Is this some kind of joke?'" With that happy burst out into a fit of laughter.

Rage rolled her eyes groaning.

"Okay okay, how about this …" Happy began a stream of multiple jokes all the while Rage repeatedly hit the back of her head against the wall behind her trying to knock herself out.

* * *

><p>With Cyborg running to his room which doubled up as his work place Starfire and Beast Boy walked their way back to the common room.<p>

"… oh and a Halbernatch those are some most BEAUTIFUL of Tamaranian plant life!" Starfire had listed off multiple Tamaranian plants that she'd love to have in the Titan's garden, the way she described their colours and shapes, from what Beast Boy imagined, they were beautiful, though, like Tamaranian food, some sounded rather … deadly, and Beast Boy had talked her out of planting _those _kind of plants.

What she just described the 'Halbernatch' sounded like the Tamaranian equivalent to rose as far as it's meaning went, as the rose was considered a romantic flower, the Halbernatch was considered Tamaran's most beautiful flower, and from how Starfire was describing it, Beast Boy agreed.

"What about you friend Beast Boy?" she asked curiously as she turned to him.

"What about me Star?" he asked with equal curiosity.

"What will you put in our new garden?" Starfire asked inquisitively.

Beast Boy paused for a moment, he hadn't thought of anything, maybe he'd get something simple like Daisies or Roses, Tulips maybe. Or perhaps, he could plant something a little closer to home, closer to his heart.

"I'm not sure Star, I'll think it over." He said in a thoughtful tone.

Starfire was one of he knew all too well there was more to Beast Boy than met the eye, she suspected Cyborg knew this too., the Brotherhood crisis only proved her theory. She'd seen him in the past, times where he thought no one was around, he looked so … thoughtful, thinking about something deeply. She mentally smiled to herself, Beast Boy and her were very similar, he would have been a fine example of a Tamaranian.

Her thought in total had taken but a split second and she smiled to her friend nodding enthusiastically.

"I look forward to seeing what you plant friend." She said before they continued to walk.

The two friend re-entered the common room, Robin and Raven were nowhere to be seen; Robin was most likely in the Bird Cave, or as it was officially called the _'Evidence Room'_ Robin's own little office so to speak. As for Raven, she was most likely meditating.

Starfire raised a brow in thought as they made their way to the couch.

"Friend, I have a question." Starfire announced softly.

"Yeah Star?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped down onto the couch.

"What has happened between you and friend Raven? Have you had the fallen off each other?" she asked sadly.

"It's fallen out Star." Beast Boy replied sadly his ears drooping. "And I dunno, it started in Tokyo she started slapping me, at the time I didn't think much of it, thought it was just a phase, then she kept slapping me at home, then hitting me harder, then …" he trailed off his voice had been rising as he spoke.

"Then using her powers in more brutal ways." Starfire concluded, yes, she'd seen the broken piece of wall in the common room about two weeks ago as Raven healed an injured Beast Boy's back.

"What did I do Star? Am I doing something wrong?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Nothing more than usual Beast Boy." Starfire replied before sitting down and placed a hand on top of his. "Even then, your actions should not have such an aggressive retaliation." She patted his hand caringly.

"Maybe she hates me, maybe she really, _really _hates me." He sighed and looked to the floor in a defeated manner.

'_I surely do hope not.' _Starfire thought. "Come friend, we shall do the snacking of sugary unhealthy foods to feel better yes?" she offered "Accompanied by large intakes of watching the violent Television."

Beast Boy gave Starfire a thankful smile. "Thank Star."

And so they did. Sugary foods, soda and violent movies, the sounds of explosions and gunfire blocking out the still pouring rain.

Though it wasn't loud enough to block out.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL LUNCH TIME!" Cyborg bellowed as he strode from the door straight into the kitchen.

Starfire and Beast Boy turned to look at their cybernetic friend, they both looked to each other, then turned to look at the movie, Beast Boy picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Good idea dude I'm starving!" Beast Boy declared as he hopped over the couch followed by the floating Starfire.

"So BB, lemme guess your favourite …" Cyborg paused before taking an over dramatic thinking pose. "MEAT!" he yelled to his little buddy.

"Dude NO! You're sick. I've been all those animals you wouldn't eat me would ya?" he said incredulously his arms flailing around besides him.

"Stick you in a bread bun with hot sauce, bacon, cheese, beef, pork, chicken. Yup!" he laughed before noticing the disgusted or horrified stares of BB and Starfire. "That ugh …" he began awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "that was a joke, a ugh … just a joke."

The three friends grabbed what they wanted from within the freezer, Ribs for Cyborg, Tofu for Beast Boy and … neither of the boys knew what _that_ was Starfire was grabbing, unlike the rest of Starfire's food, it seemed dead and unmoving.

"So Cy?" Beast Boy began as they waited for their foods to cook. "You started on those plans?" he asked.

"Have I started? HAVE I STARTED?!" he dramatically exclaimed, Beast Boy closing his eyes from the gale force winds that seemed to come from Cyborg's mouth. "Heck yeah I started" he smirked.

"So any ideas you wanna share?" his little green buddy asked.

"Oh yes do share friend Cyborg." Starfire said happily clapping her hands with joy.

Cyborg chuckled looking between the two. "Okay now listen, I'm thinkin', to maximize the amount of space we could use for the Garden, a few walls are gunna have to come down, but that's fine, my only concerns is how're gunna set it out, metal crates with flowers in em?" he asked

"Oh no friend, I do want the grass." Starfire pleaded from besides the boys.

"Well, what if we just you know, lower the floor or something?" Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg though rubbed his chin with his finger. "Well if we remove a couple of inches from the flooring panels, then that brings me to my second concern." He said before looking between them. "Where are we gunna get the dirt?" he asked.

"Couldn't we just like, you know, order it? If not I'm sure the Mayor could get us some dirt, it's the least he could do." Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He replied.

"Alright so, maybe another day to finish the plans, and the design of my water sprinkler along with maybe some custom built lights, get the area ready for what we need, then get the dirt … time and delivery, …" Cyborg started to mumble to himself as he stared down to the floor.

Beast Boy and Starfire glanced to one another and shrugged.

"Okay … okay." Cyborg said coming out of his thoughts. "Give or take a few day, the Garden should be read within two weeks, maybe."

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire cried out happily as the flew into the air and spun around joyously. "Oh friends you have both made me so happy!"

"Yeah." Beast Boy chuckled. "We kinda noticed."

Cyborg joined him in chuckling. "Right so, we're gunna have to tell Robin and Raven of this plan." He told them. "I bet that Raven won't be happy by the noise it could make."

Starfire winced behind Beast Boy as the bionic teen spoke her name.

"Yeah, you know what she's like when she doesn't get to meditate." Beast Boy said humorously, though Starfire could see right through it, she could see the slight twitch in his eye when he glanced to her, he was hiding the pain that went with Raven.

Cyborg nodded hesitantly. "Right well, ugh, I'll tell them next time I see them, that cool?" he asked looking between his teammates, nodding in affirmative the three teens awaited or the lunches to be cooked.

Sooooo, what ya'll watchin'?" Cyborg asked hoping to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Mega Action 5: Ka-Boomer than before." Beast Boy replied, as he thumbed towards the TV.

"Man that's a great movie." Cyborg said thoughtfully smiling fondly at the memory of the movie.

"There is much of the killing with projectile weapons and explosions and car chases." Starfire commented. "It is visually stimulating." She smiled.

"That's one way to put it." Beast Boy said.

With a *Ding* the Titan's food was ready, gathering their lunches they sat down and watched the movie.

"Isn't this the part where they guy does the thing with his car, and it explodes?" Cyborg asked pointing at the screen

"Dude totally!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

Starfire just watched amused at the explosions and fake fighting while enjoying her time with her friends.

And s the movie came an end with the hero with his girl riding bareback on a missile into the sunset. The big dramatic "THE END" coming over the screen just before funky music kicked while the credits rolled.

"Dude that was SO AWESOME!" Beast Boy cheered as he jumped out of his seat following by an excited Cyborg.

"Heck Yeah! You remember the scene where the guy shoots the grenade in mid-air with his eyebrows?" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly.

"Awww dude, that stuff will go down in movie history." Beast Boy said in awe before sighing in delight.

"It was a glorious movie friends!" Starfire said as she jumped to her feet. "It is wonderful to experience the visual stimulation of watching an enemy be so destroyed in such a traumatic and otherwise agonizing manner and know it is not real is glorious!" she announced with glee.

The boys stared at her for a moment. "I was just gunna say that." Cyborg said.

"Ugh yeah, totally." Beast Boy agreed both very confused about what exactly was said.

Starfire gave a happy shrug of her shoulders her head tilting as she did so before turning to look outside. "It is a shame the weather is not as positive as our mood friends." She said glumly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked outside still seeing the rain pour down from the grey heavens.

"Yeah, that's true." Cyborg agreed reluctantly.

Beast Boy frowned at the weather, rain was nice when he tried to sleep, it was rhythmic and helped him doze off but also kept him sleepy in the morning, often making him get up even later in the morning even some days he liked stormy weather, when angry or upset he would stand on the roof and yell and scream at the roaring thunder and crashing lightning. But now, the bad weather was a hindrance and he spoke the only words that could sum up his feelings at the moment given the situation.

"It sucks." He said solemnly

Cyborg looked at his wrist as it displayed the time. "Right well, that was a good break, but I'm gunna go get back to work. See you guys later!" he said before walking back towards his room.

That left Starfire and Beast Boy. "What are you to do friend?" she asked pleasantly.

"Ugh, what about you?" he asked in return.

"I think I shall feed, wash and groom Silkie. Will you be alright?" she asked, the final part in a more worried tone.

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll see you later." He smiled before watching Starfire leave.

'_Now could be a perfect time.' _He thought to himself then with that he rushed up to the roof.

* * *

><p>It was around this time Raven roused herself from her meditation, her body floated down and came to rest on her bed, her eyes slowly opened taking in her surroundings and the sounds around her. Her room was dark, as usual, filled with books and ancient tomes, as usual, it was depressing to anyone but her, as usual, although the final statement wasn't that true at the moment.<p>

After the verbal lashing her emotions gave to her, an event which had rarely occurred, especially when ALL of them were involved and in agreement Rage included, she felt alone, guilty.

'_As so I should be.' _She thought to herself.

The rain was pounding against her window, seeming to threaten to break the glass and drizzle into her room. The sound alone made her shiver which made her even more upset, though her face itself showed no signs of it.

Raven took a glance to her clock which leaned against her wall, that too was old and Gothic in style, like a grandfather clock.

_13:11 _

She'd been meditating for a good few hours, and apart from the guilty feeling previously mentioned, she felt at ease, calm and collected.

Since the defeat of her father, the monstrous Trigon, she was free, or rather freer to be who she wanted to be, the hold he had upon her all but erased, she frowned and shook her head.

'_Freer to be who I want to be, and how do I do it?' _she thought. _'I start abusing someone who's supposed to be my friend.' _ A depressing thought came to her mind. _'Perhaps I truly am my fa … Trigon's sire.' _

She shook her head. No, she was a hero, she was just going through a dark stage. She wasn't ANYTHING like _him. _She'd make sure to it.

Closing her eyes once more she released a sigh to gather herself before stretching out her empathetic powers to search for Beast Boy …

… only to find he wasn't in the Tower or anywhere near their location.

She blinked, arose from her bed and walked to her large thick purple curtains and drew them aside.

The rain was falling heavily, however now with it joined the roar of an angry thunder and the bright blue flashes of lightning.

_Why would Beast Boy be out in this? _ she thought. "Unless he _really _wants to be alone." She answered herself quietly.

Another dark thought came to mind. Had she done it? Had she driven him away?

'_No, no, I can't think like that. I can't! I won't!' _ she narrowed her eyes catching her own reflection as the lightning struck in the distance, within the brief glimpse of her reflection she swore she saw 4 blood red eyes staring back at her, she mentally chanted calming her down, she couldn't get upset, it could release Rage, and that would be bad for everyone.

At peace Raven walked from her room to the common room only to find it empty of life, now she could see the storm in full force, she was sure if there were any trees nearby that the howling wind would nearly uproot them from the ground.

She walked right up to the glass window and simply stared out into the abysmal weather, her eyes scanning the grey clouds, a bolt of lightning shot down from within them and struck something off into the distance, within her she could feel Rage howling and roaring against the weather like an animal. The idea wasn't so strange, she _was_ half demon after all.

"Where are you?" she said to herself hoping to catch a glimpse of green amongst the storm, she closed her eyes and sighed before walking to the couch and sat upon it gently, opening up a small portal she stuck her hand into it and retrieved the book she had been reading earlier from her room.

Opening it, she continued where she left off.

* * *

><p>Jason's Notes<p>

Hello everyone, I hope everyone liked chapter two and apologise again for it being a bit short and for the long wait, I've been incredibly distracted with reading some amazing fanfiction. Sorry.

Ugh, well if anyone would like to leave or review or maybe make some suggestions, that's cool, otherwise, have a good day/night.

Also if I've made a mistake, either in spelling, or grammar please notify me but also take into account I'm British so somethings may be spelt right to me but wrong to you.

Also the second mini title "BB and Star hang out" if anyone can think of a better one please let me know.

Your friend.

Jason Voorhees.


	3. Chapter 3

The Garden

Chapter 3

Beast Boy Bursts. The Revelation.

* * *

><p>Here he was, the ice cold rain pounding against his small framed body, his uniform clinging to his skin, he stood up high, higher than anyone else, standing upon the peak of the biggest construction in Jump: The Jump State Building, not too different from the Empire State Building.<p>

He stood upon it's roof his legs shoulder width apart his arms out opened wide, a serious look upon his face as he stared upon the storm, daring it to strike him where he stood, suddenly a vicious snarl crossed his features, his lungs expanded as he drew in a deep breath and unleashed a roar of anger of anguish. The roar was inhuman, like a small but vicious animal crying out to it's enemy wanting to battle, wanting to fight tooth and claw, the roar echoed across the city, he could hear it, the animals could hear it, and only those high up in this building would hear it.

All at once he curled up on himself leaning forward on bent knees, his teeth gritted together, his fists clenched so tightly the veins almost burst, an animalistic look in his eye as his chin nearly touched his chest. He forced it, he demanded it! It was his body, his power, he demanded it!

A quiet growl emitted from his throat as his lips peeling back into a snarl, his breathes became faster and faster each one put into the growl which grew louder and louder.

He willed it, he forced it, he demanded it!

Pain. It erupted from his heart as the powerful muscle expanded, his internal organs groaned in protest at the force wanting desperately to stop the change or change into something else, something simpler. The T-Rex for instance.

He wouldn't give in, not this time. Not now!

He felt the change, it was agonizing but he refused to break, refused to listen to his body screaming out to him to stop. STOP! STOP THE MADNESS!

Beast Boy's eyes clenched shut from the hell he was putting himself through tears mixing with the drops of rain upon his face.

His clenched jaw opened a little a blood dripped from his teeth and dribbled from his throat, his growl becoming a deep throated roar of rage and agony as his vocal cords protested to torture.

He was determined to go all the way with this.

He'd come here before, on days and nights like this and the Heaven's unleashed their worst, up here upon this large building, he wanted this, the power it could give him, the potential it opened.

Each time. Each. Fucking. Time. He'd failed.

At first he'd stopped at the first sight of pain, this was long ago, after the immediate incident, he wanted to see if he could do it. Transform. But no he'd chickened out.

The second time. He ignored the pain up until his whole body began it's protest, like it was now, at this point when the pain became too much for him to take. Maybe he lacked concentration, maybe his body wasn't ready for such a thing.

The third time, his mind had been on nothing but _it, _he had his whole world surrounded by _it, _just so his mind would be on nothing but _IT. _He even cheated. He was desperate, injecting himself with morphine to numb his body to it. That had been wrong, as if Karma was cursing him all that managed to happen was for him to throw up on the floor, his breakfast, lunch and dinner of the past two days.

Last time. He kept his secret world surrounded by it, as usual. He was determined, even putting in training to increase his pain threshold, allowing his body to take on the physical torture, also getting Raven mad at him helped, even if he swore those pranks were hilarious. They were. _To him_

He pushed himself past the limit, he could _feel it_ clawing out of his mind, his body trying to take shape trying to be unleashed upon the world, he could already see it there, within his mind trying to grow itself out of his body, break through his weak muscles, small skeletal frame and thin skin and blossom like a beautiful butterfly out of it's decrepit corpse like cocoon and venture forth into this world.

AGAIN HE FAILED! The agony was unbearable! So much pain he passed out, awakening hours later he'd returned to the Titans and told them he went out for comic books. The day later they left for Japan.

Even there he tried to use it. Twice. Hoping the adrenaline of battle would overcome the weakness, first against the large reptilian beast they encountered, such a creature would be a magnificent test of the form, but sadly he couldn't take the pain, nor had he the time, shifting again into his classical T-Rex form only to end with bad results.

The second was against the colossus fusion form of Brushogun and Commander Uehara Daizo, he was the only Titans left, he had no choice, he pleaded and begged fear, anger and adrenaline would allow the change easier. But no, Robin freed Brushogun and the monster all but collapsed.

Here he was now. Surely all that Raven had done to him had pushed his pain limits even further, surely now he was ready. He had to be! He pushed himself. Further and further. YES! He could feel it!

The change was agonizingly slow. He could feel each muscle tear and regenerate, tear and regenerate, his bones stretching, thickening, snapping in some places to allow the shift. His body began to bulge against his uniform which stretched to accommodate his growing body.

He felt the agony as his skull began to change, elongating in ways it shouldn't, his gums gripping his teeth tightly till they hurt, blood dripping from them as the teeth stretched and sharpened.

Beast Boy was no longer roaring, growling or making any noise, his vocal cords snapped to shifted within his throat, even if they hadn't, his pain would be too much to describe with in any sound.

But still he forced it upon himself, this hellish change, this transformation, willing the 'butterfly' to come from the cocoon that was his body.

Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall, he opened them to at his body, already his uniform was tearing, shredding against the bulging muscle, unable to contain it.

'_YES! YES! A LITTLE MORE, PLEASE!' _he begged his body mentally, he hadn't even noticed the pain from his red eyes as a blood vessel burst from the strain and flooded his eyes with blood.

His spine was elongating pushing against his skin.

The strain, no matter how much Beast Boy ignored the pain became too much for his body, his heart suddenly gave out from stress and stopped beating.

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and gasped before falling to his knees, the agony overwhelmed him his heart started beating again, his whole body taking his sudden lack of concentration to painfully shift back to his human form, his only brief release for mind numbing torture was the bliss of darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Raven closed her book as she read the final words. She glanced up from her position on the couch and looked around, she was alone, still. Without getting up she pushed out her empathetic powers and searched for the residents of the Tower:<p>

Raven could sense Cyborg in his bedroom, he was happy and excited about something, what it was Raven didn't know. _'Maybe about that garden project.'_ She thought then shook her head. _'Not likely machines are more to his liking.' _

Robin she sensed was serious and aggravated, that was no different than every other time he was in the evidence room, working on cases and looking over villains trying to find new strategies. _'Robin's gunna work himself into an early grave.' _ She thought to herself shaking her head mentally.

And Starfire, the girl was just radiating happiness as usual. _'The girl could power Metropolis with her happiness.' _Raven thought to herself.

But still. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found.

'_M-m, m, m-maybe he's still mad at us.' _Timid whimpered in her head,

'_He can't stay mad at us forever though …' _Happy said optimistically, there was a brief silence. _'…right?' _she asked the joy in her voice diminished a little.

'_We should go look for him.' _Brave called out in her usual determined voice. _'It'd beat staying in here all day doing nothing!' _

'_There's a storm outside.' _ Raven replied.

She could almost feel Brave staring at her incredulously.

'_AND?! Get your skinny butt moving!' _Brave yelled at her causing Raven to wince.

Raven sighed wearily before rising from the couch.

'_Alright, alright.' _Raven groaned before walking towards the roof.

Once there she used her powers to protect her form from the elements, she walked towards the end of the room just as her empathetic powers picked up something.

She paused and looked around. She could feel it getting stronger, there was so much anger and frustration. Who could it be?

Then she saw it a green Falcon coming down to the roof at speed.

'_Beast Boy? Why's he so angry?' _she thought.

'_Why wouldn't he be?' _Rage growled within her. _'After all you've DONE.' _

'_Maybe talking to him now wouldn't be the best idea.' _Raven thought to herself.

She watched Beast Boy morph in mid-air and land on his feet, the snarl of his face, the look in his eyes and the way his ears positioned themselves showed his anger. He looked up catching sight of Raven.

'_Great, just what I need.' _He thought.

"What?" he spat out angrily, he wasn't in the mood for whatever Raven had to say to him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, mentally cursing herself for the harsh tone of her voice, she hadn't meant it, it was natural to her.

"OH! So what? I can't go out of the tower now?" he shot back, he really wasn't in the mood. "I can't leave the tower without your permission? Is that it? Who the hell do you think you are my mother?" he gritted his teeth, his hands curled into fists.

Raven was surprised at his outburst, she'd never seen him this angry not with anyone especially not her, not since _The Beast _incident, she had to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

"No, that's not what I meant." She stated calmly. "I was looking for you."

"What? You miss your punching bag? Did I break something while I was gone?" he replied venomously.

"No you idiot. Just listen to me." She said loudly as her patience wore thin, only realising what she'd said when the final words shot out of her mouth.

'_Smoooooooth.' _A combination of Rage, Brave and Wisdom said monotonously in her head.

Beast Boy didn't know what happened then. Maybe it was from today's failure that made him so frustrated. Maybe it was from everything Raven had done to him over the months today included. Maybe he decided to stick up for himself for a change. Maybe a combination of all three. But he lashed out.

Beast Boy didn't reply, he walked steadily over to her, Raven winced as she felt his anger sky rocket, her little slip might have made things worse.

"Look, Beast Boy, I didn't mean to …" she tried to apologise.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy said coldly her snarl firmly in place. Raven was shocked by his tone of voice. "I've had enough of you Raven, always picking on me, always hitting me." His eyes bored into her.

"Look I know I…" she tried once more

"SHUT UP! I'm talking." Beast Boy interrupted. "I've tried being the nice guy, tried being your friend, but right now, right this second, I don't even know why I try." He growled.

Raven felt her heart plummet, then she narrowed her eyes. He wasn't being fair, he wouldn't let her speak, she was _trying _ to apologise.

"Look, I'm just trying to say I'm sorry. Okay?" she shot out quickly before he could interrupt.

Beast Boy took a step back, slight confusion mixing with his angry expression. "Sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Raven replied calmly. _'Maybe now things will calm down.'_

"Sorry?" he asked again unsure if he'd heard right, he looked to the floor running his gloved hand through his hair, slowly he shook his head from side to side. "SORRY?" he yelled out looking right at her, his eyes seemed feral, his anger pouring out of him. Raven though quickly, this was definitely not how things were supposed to go.

"Beast Boy listen." She said but her words fell on deaf, angry ears.

"You're SORRY? Is that it?" he yelled out. "After EVERYTHING you've done to me and that's all I get?" he stomped his way closer to Raven and stared her down. "What if it were the other way round Raven? What if I made fun of you every time you said something? What if I slapped the back of your head? Slapped your face, or maybe used my power to hurt you? Maybe turn into a Gorilla and give you the back of my hand? How would that make YOU feel, HUH?" Beast Boy stared at her for a couple of seconds.

Everything he had said stung her, she could feel Timid crying loudly within her, she could feel Happy … no she couldn't, she couldn't sense Happy.

"I don't think you'd have …." Beast Boy continued to complain only to be gagged by dark energy.

"I'm TRYING to apologise!" Raven growled back, her own temper getting the best of her. "Look I know I've been mean, I KNOW I've been rude so I'm trying to say sorry for it. I know it isn't enough, but what else do you want from me?" pieces of the roof became highlighted with her dark magic and began to crack.

The gag faded away from Beast Boy's mouth but he looked no happier nor calmer.

"Well how about a why?" he asked, his tone no less angry but at least he wasn't shouting. "Why did you do it Raven?"

Raven came up with nothing. She couldn't think of anything, any reason. Her temper diminished as quickly as it came and she cast her eyes low to the ground. "I don't know." She mumbled.

She heard Beast Boy snort in annoyance. "You don't know." His tone reflected his annoyance.

She looked up to him her lips curved into a slight frown. "Yes." She mumbled again, her powers were causing the roof to crack neither of them either cared or noticed.

Beast Boy, closed his eyes, and looked to the heavens allowing the water to splash his face, he'd said his piece, he knew this wasn't like him, he didn't normally blow up at people in such away, calming somewhat he sighed.

"I can't accept your apology now Raven." He said in a softer but still hard tone.

Raven felt worse than dirt. She cast her eyes down and closed them. She'd failed, she'd pushed him too hard and now, now she'd lost his friendship.

"I'll leave you alone." She mumbled, she opened a black portal beneath her feet.

"Wait Raven." He said before she could vanish, seeing her defeated like that, it hurt him more than any punch, he'd been rude and mean himself, he couldn't let her leave on a bad note.

He calmed slightly as Raven glanced up to him from the top of her eyes.

"I'm angry, I'm upset." He explained as calmly as he could. "Just let me, have some time alone and, come find me again. I need to think." He frowned.

'_He's giving you another chance.' _Wisdom spoke up within Raven's mind. _'Don't waste it.'_

"Okay, I'll meditate." She replied and gained a small one sided smile from Beast Boy before she vanished into her portal ending up in her room.

Beast Boy sighed and scratched the back of his head, he walked to the edge of the roof and sat down letting his feet dangle over the edge. "It's been an emotional day." He commented to no one.

He sat there in silence and allowed the rain pour over his body.

* * *

><p>Starfire had finished grooming her bumgorf and floated out of her room, she paused for a moment hovering in mid-air and looked around, she swore she could hear something cracking, something rumbling, but nothing was happening, nothing was shaking.<p>

'_Perhaps, I am doing the hearing of things that are not there.' _She thought and shrugged before continuing to float towards her destination.

She landed infront of the door then knocked, this was something that took immense patience, and skill, skills only she had and with aid had improved dramatically, she had her weapon at ready to use against him if need be. And she would be merciless in the execution.

She knocked again and waited. And waited. Waited some more. Knocked again.

There was mumbling from the other side, grumbling, then a sudden cry and a crash. Starfire raised a curious but worried brow. Suddenly the door opened.

"Neh Narfie?" Robin said as he held his nose which was bleeding.

"Boyfriend Robin, are you the alright?" she asked more curious than worried.

"Neehh, Nuh prubnum. I nust nit nah nus on the fnoor." He admitted scratching his head awkwardly.

"You have hit your nose on the floor?" she asked hoping she interpreted his words right, he nodded. "Why did you hit your nose on the floor?"

"Ah ugh, heh. NUh, wun sec." he said before going back into the evidence room, Starfire invited herself in and the door closed behind her just as Robin came back up to her with tissue paper up each nostril.

"That better." He said wincing a little. "I ugh." he coughed. "I got my foot caught on my chair and hit my nose on the floor, I'll be okay."

"Oh, very well then." She stated innocently before smiling with glee. "Boyfriend Robin! I have been meaning to ask." She stated as she hovered with joy.

"What you need Star?" he asked.

"Well!" she began as she floated around him not unlike an animal circling it's prey. "It has been some time since we have gone out into the city for our enjoyment. So I was wondering." She lowered herself down to the floor behind him pressing her hands onto his shoulders. "Perhaps we can go out and do _ the date._" She said softly into his ear.

If Robin were ice he'd have melted, his face became hot, very hot as blood rushed to his face bringing a big red blush over his skin.

"I, ugh, um well, ugh, you see." Robin stammered incoherently. "Well um, well we c-can't, it's um, terrible weather, we'd get soaking wet, and um, yeah I don't want you to ugh, to um, catch a, a cold."

Starfire smirked, his resolve was weak, she had him right where she wanted him, her ultimate weapon was primed and ready, she floated around to his front and gave him her ultimate puppy dog eyed look, she learned from Beast Boy to keep "The Ultimate Face!" as they called it, a weapon best left for _extreme _ circumstances.

"Oh please boyfriend Robin." She whimpered sweetly tilting forward a little as she floated, she didn't know why Beast Boy suggested this, but said it'd work best with her uniform top, lowered a little, this confused her but took her friend's suggestion to heart.

Robin looked from her face feeling his resolve all but shatter, she tilted forward and his eyes caught something, he glanced down just under her chin and caught sight of …

'_Oh …' _he thought lamely.

Starfire watched in confusion as the tissue paper in his nose went completely red.

"Sure Star … whatever you want." He droned dreamily.

Starfire mentally smirked. "The Ultimate Face!" mixed with this tilting motion had worked perfectly.

"Will you be doing the making of the preparations?" she asked innocently

"Ugh, yes, sure, ugh, right, no problem." Robin replied quickly.

"Perfect, 6 on the clock would be alright yes?" she smiled excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Right, dinner, movie, 6 clocks. Yeah." He replied still in his dreamily tone.

"Glorious!" Starfire spun in mid-air then floated to the door, before leaving she turned. "I shall see you then boyfriend Robin." She said innocently with a seductive undertone.

With that she floated away.

Robin hadn't moved, his eyes hadn't blinked, blood dripped from the tissue.

"I saw, I saw her … her …" the poor boy wonder collapsed.

* * *

><p>Raven emerged once more in her room. She gritted her teeth from the emotional outburst she was trying to push down, she clamped her eyes shut and began to meditate over her bed, within seconds she was within Nevermore, where she found her emotions once again around Rage.<p>

"Welcome back to Nevermore Raven." Knowledge greeted.

"Don't call it that. That's what Beast Boy calls it." Raven replied narrowing her eyes.

"True, but we like, it's better than not naming it anything, and it's clever." Knowledge replied. "Also brings up the question of how he knows Poe's poem."

Raven blinked, she hadn't thought of that, but now wasn't the time for it.

"So …" she began

"You blew it, I knew you would." Rage interrupted from her prison, Raven glared at her clone. "You couldn't take the truth, you couldn't take that he was _actually _ sticking up for himself, and your pride got in the way." The red cloaked emoticlone snarled.

"He hates us!" Timid wailed before crying on the floor.

"No he doesn't." Raven shot back at the crying girl.

"Actually Raven, he probably does." Wisdom interrupted getting Raven's attention. "At the moment anyway, which is why he's asked us or you rather to speak to him later, when he's not so frustrated."

"Why was he so angry?" she asked, suddenly regretting her question as the emoticlones looked at her unamused.

"How the HELL are we supposed to know?" Rude asked as she leaned against Rage's prison. "We're you, anything you know, we know."

"True but that doesn't always seem to work the other way round." she mumbled in return.

"True, we're better at retaining small scraps of information." Knowledge spoke up. "But we're getting side tracked."

"Yeah, first things first." Brave stepped forward then crossed her arms. "You almost blew our chance, "Where have you been?" seriously? That's the first thing you ask?" she complained.

"I wanted to know where he was." Raven replied staring down her emotion.

"And you _had _ to phrase it like that? Not something so, demanding?" Brave shot back meeting Raven's stare with a glare.

"For someone of our intelligence Raven, you haven't much tact for pleasant conversation." Knowledge said as she cleaned her glasses.

"Oh and what would you have said?" Raven shot back not in the mood for another mental lashing.

"How about asking with how is he? Wouldn't have that been at least better than demanding where he was." Wisdom stated rather than asked.

"You're lucky he's given you a second chance." Rage spoke up once again. "And even after you gagged him and gave him your shitty apology." She snarled.

"Oh and _you _could have done so much better." Raven hissed in return.

"Not my department, but probably." She chuckled humorlessly. "Then again, I don't think I could have fucked up an apology anymore than you did if I tried."

Raven sighed and brought herself under control once more.

"He asked why, do we know why yet?" she asked glumly while looking at her various emotions.

"It's better for you to figure it out Raven." Wisdom replied calmly.

"Why don't we ask you what you think?" Rude asked. "Why do you think Raven?"

Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes. _'As helpful as ever.' _She thought.

"We're trying to help." Knowledge replied indignantly.

She groaned, she should've remember her emotions heard her every thought.

"Is it because, I'm just a bad friend?" she asked

"That's explain a lot of things." Rage grumbled audibly.

"No. That's not it." Wisdom replied. "You're not what we'd call you a bad friend Raven …"

"I WOULD!" Rage yelled, getting an agreement from Brave and Rude

Wisdom ignored her angry sister. "It's …" Wisdom paused considering how to continue. "you seem to take out your frustrations on Beast Boy only. You interact well enough with the others."

"But that doesn't explain why? Cyborg does stupid thing too, and they get my nerves just as much." Raven asked trying to rationalise her behavior, a friendship depended on it.

Everyone was quiet. Not a word was said, not a muscle moved, even Timid went quiet. The silence was broken by the slight rattle of chains, everyone turned as Rage pulled on her chains and descended the two steps of her prison the chains stopping her from going any further.

The red hooded emotion turned to Wisdom and nodded her head slightly. "I suggest giving the girl some hints or we could be hear till judgement day."

Wisdom sighed and bowed her head before turning back to look at Raven.

"Raven I'd like you to think about all he had done for you, just for a moment." Wisdom asked her.

Raven was unsure of what the point was but did so. Her thoughts cast back the time he'd interrupted her meditation to come out with the others, the times he'd try and get her to eat something rather than just drink her tea, all the stupid jokes and pranks he did. They annoyed her.

"Did they?" Wisdom asked. "Did they really?"

Raven closed her eyes and thought deeper. Sure they annoyed her, but, _maybe _ not as much as she'd let on, in truth his constant pulling of her from her room did get her a better relationship with her friends, made her feel more outgoing well in comparison to when she joined the Titans, she had a better friendship with Cyborg because of it, Robin and Starfire.

She frowned, her relationship with Beast Boy always seemed to take one step forward and two steps back.

"Good, we know that much. Then think about what we said before, when he does nice things for you, think of the effort he puts into it, how it makes you feel." Wisdom said calmly.

Raven thought about it. Deeply, her mind going over every one of his caring smiles, friendly gestures, the moments after the Malchior incident.

'_Malchior!' _she snarled in thought. After his deceit she felt the worst she ever had, her heart had been shattered and she felt ugly, ugly and used. Then _he _came, Beast Boy apologised to her for that monster breaking her heart. His words, they'd helped, they'd helped so much, he told her she wasn't alone.

'_I never really thanked him verbally for that, I never gave him the thanks he deserved.' _She thought sadly to herself.

It helped that he knew, he knew the pain of heart break because of that traitorous lying bitch Terra, she hadn't just broken his heart, she'd shattered it. And the time when he found her again at the High School, the bitch dashed his hopes again.

'_I'll never forgive her.' _she thought angrily.

She continued to go through her memories and ended up back to the time of Trigon, when the others were going to battle for her against her father's minions.

'_The penny.' _He made her feel hope when he gave her that, she felt warmth in her heart. She liked the small sentiment.

She couldn't explain, the warmth, is was …

"And now cast your mind back to Tokyo, the green spill on his shirt, what did you _really _feel?" Wisdom asked, a slight smirk on her face.

'_Beast Boy complained about not being able to pick up Japanese fan-girls.' _ She thought. _'Why did he want to pick up girls he couldn't understand, girls who only knew him as super hero, they didn't know him, know him deeper than the others or me, what's so great about them? Why did he want them? Why didn't he want …' _

Raven's eyes shot open. "Me." She said quietly.

"And so, it's revealed." Came a voice from behind her.

Raven spun around and saw a purple cloaked emotion. "You, I remember you." Raven said breathlessly her mind going into turmoil.

"I'm very angry at you Raven, you've been pushing him away from us, why couldn't you just accept it." The purple emotion begged sadly.

"That I … that I ..." Raven stammered

"That's right Raven, you have for a long time." Wisdom said sadly.

It was true. _'Oh god, it's true.' _ Somehow, from everything he did, the nice things he'd done for her, the smiles, the caring, the pushing, somewhere deep inside of her.

"I've fallen in love with Beast Boy." She collapsed onto the ground.

Everyone but Affection, Rage and Wisdom looked around in confusion.

"Is this true?" Knowledge asked looking to Wisdom.

"It is. I'd had a theory but Rage believe it or not confirmed it." She replied.

"I did?" the red hooded emotion asked.

"When I asked you before, when Rude insulted you and called him a 'Snot stain' you were angry that she'd made fun of him rather than calling you a bitch." Wisdom explained.

Everyone one of Raven's emotions stared opened wide at the revelation.

Soon all of her emotions began to feel it, this warmth growing within them.

"I like the way he tells jokes and tries to make us smile." Happy spoke up before giggling.

"I like the way he, he makes me feel, he makes me feel, s-safe." Timid whimpered a tiny smile on her face.

"His ass is hot!" Rude yelled before belching, getting shocked looks from the others. "It is, don't deny it."

There was a mumbling of agreements.

"I like his bravery in battle, he's no Robin, but he's got moves." Brave spoke up with a smirk on her face, happy at the revelation, the warming feeling flowing through her.

"He accepts us for what we are, that's not common for our kind." Rage commented, a blush suddenly on her covered cheeks. "And I guess I find it hot when he fights."

"Heck yeah!" Brave agreed as she blushed too.

"He's not book smart, but he's spontaneous, and surprisingly intelligent in combat scenarios, the Brotherhood incident is evidence to that." Knowledge admitted a soft smile on her face.

"He's always trying to make us more than what we are." Wisdom smiled at the thought, not always the wisest moves when concerning Raven, but kind nonetheless.

"Then why did I push him? Beat him?" Raven asked looking to Affection.

"The phrase 'you hurt the ones you love' comes to mind. But seriously, you were conflicted Raven, you loved the way he came back, his loyalty regardless of what you did to him, but you didn't want to lose control, and hurt him, so how do you do that?" Affection kept her eyes on Raven.

"You push them away." Raven replied before standing up.

"I was jealous of those fan girls, I was jealous of the girls that were attracted to him. Wasn't I?" she asked but knew the answer already.

"Like an overbearing girlfriend." Affection replied.

Raven took in a shaky breath and exhaled. "This is a lot to take in."

"That's understandable." Affection agreed.

They waited for a few minutes in a patient silence, till it was broken by Timid.

"What're you gunna do now?" she whimpered curiously.

"I can't tell him." Raven replied gaining curious expressions from Knowledge and Wisdom, and confused from Rude, Brave and Rage and shocked from everyone else, Raven noticed the looks. "At least not yet." She added on before anyone to ask.

"Aaand why not?" Rude asked.

"I need to get him to forgive me, and I think it's an bad idea to try to go from his bully to being a … to being someone completely different, in one conversation." She stated before standing back onto her feet. "No, I have much to make up for, I need to, to rebuild the bridge between him and me." She explained.

"So what, you're gunna manipulate him into loving you?" Rage asked

"No, not manipulate." She sighed. "I want to see if we can be something, but not yet, not now, I have to patient, take things slow." Raven sighed.

"So you're going to allow things to be friendly between the two of you?" Wisdom asked, Raven nodded Wisdom gave her a sly smirk. "Then you're going to seduce him."

Raven stared at her wise emotion shocked at her choice of words.

"You did pretty much just say that Rae-Rae." Happy pointed out then giggled again.

"Perhaps I did, doesn't mean it should be said that way." Raven replied embarrassed.

There was a mixture of chuckling and giggling through the group at Raven's expense.

* * *

><p>It had been some time since Cyborg heard anything from outside his room, glancing to his door from his computer he waited to see if he could hear anything. Not a sound, apart from the rain, the thunder, the lightning and the howling wind against his window.<p>

He sat up and groaned deeply while stretching out his bionic limbs, he smiled satisfactory at the work he'd done already and looked at the plans on his computer.

'_Cy ol' buddy, you out done yo'self.' _He nodded his head in agreement.

His looked at his arm for the time. It was getting onwards to four in the afternoon. He sat back in his steel chair and relaxed letting his mind shift to different things.

He hadn't taken out Sarah for a while … _'Maybe I should call her. It'd be better than staying indoors all day.' _ He thought to himself.

With that thought in mind Cyborg stood up from his chair and stretched his lower limbs before walking over to his cell phone. A phone had the one purpose; calling Sarah.

He dialed and waited.

"Hey Vic." Came Sarah's joyful voice. Sarah was the only one in his close family he knew his real name, not even BB knew his real name.

"Hey Sarah." He said affectionately, happy to hear her voice. "I was wondering, I know it's raining and god awful weather outside, but how'd you like to go out? Somewhere nice." He asked

He could hear Sarah 'hmm' and 'uhhh' over the phone while she thought, he could hear the sound of the weather get louder over her side of the call, she'd probably moved closer to one of her windows.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked curiously.

"Somewhere indoors obviously, somewhere nice where I can treat my special lady." He said his voice changing into a suave tone as he spoke.

"Oh! Well then, Mister Cyborg. I do think you're on, dress arrangements?" she asked, he could hear the smirk on her face.

"Anything you want, I'll _put on _ something fancy." He smiled.

"Well, I'm not about _that _ fancy, how about, semi-casual?" she offer. "Shirt and pants for you."

Cyborg thought it over then nodded. "Sounds good little lady. I'll pick you up what, seven be okay?"

He heard he chuckle on the other side, it made his still human heart warm.

"Sounds great." She said softly. "I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

"BOO-YAH!" he cheered

Cyborg smiled to himself, he felt good, he felt better than he did this morning. He could see it now, fancy restaurant, good food, excellent company, good conversation, rain tapping against the window next to them in a rhythmic pattern, the thunder and lightning making the girl jump from her seat and into his lap, winning the super bowl while carrying her.

Wait what?

Cyborg shook his head. He'd gotten a little over excited with his plans.

"Right then Cy old buddy, time to get your game on." He smirked while faking to spit into his hands and smooth back his none existing hair.

He immediately looked up the best restaurants in the city and dialed up the number of the meatiest place he could find.

* * *

><p>All the while the others male Titans had been getting ready organizing their dates, Beast Boy found himself in his room looking over old pictures, some were with the Doom Patrol on the very rare chance they could get one done, Steve or Mento rather was never in any picture, he didn't take them either so that joke could be avoided. It was always just him, his adopted mother Rita "Elasti-Girl", Larry "Negative Man" and Cliff "Robotman" in the pictures, smiling or rather Rita was smiling, Larry and Cliff were doing their best to smile.<p>

This particular picture they were in France, the Eiffel Tower in the background, they'd chased the Brotherhood of Evil there and as always stopped their evil plan, and he, like always, suggested they get something to remember their victory. It was then Mento chastised him, telling him there was no victory, The Brotherhood had escaped, with that the leader of the Doom Patrol left him, the others, possibly feeling sorry for them agreed to a picture, asking a passer-by to take a picture.

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes., he was distracting himself, he had to focus on the true matter at hand. Should he forgive Raven? After everything she did; the beatings, the insults, the put downs. Should he?

'_Should I?' _he thought his eyes still closed. He remembered back on the roof and he remembered the look on her face when he'd all but exploded at her, all the bad times, he weighed them up with the good times, when they actually spoke without her insulting him, or maybe at most giving a few quips that were mainly for slight humour, the few times he'd seen a very brief smile on her face when she was content the rare occasions they'd helped one another, like with The Beast.

He sighed and opened his eyes, his gaze descending upon the first picture of the Teen Titans as a team. _'I don't know what went wrong Raven., but hopefully it'll be made right again.' _

His thoughts resolved he decided to do his favourite pass time.

'_Video-Games!' _ he mentally cheered, finally something to get his mind off of all his problems, and with that the young green teen rushed to the common room where he found it empty. He looked around into the kitchen area just to make sure he had overlooked anyone.

'_Weird. Where is everyone?' _he wondered not knowing most were going out.

With a shrug he walked to the fridge and got himself a bottle of root beer before making his way over to the Gamestation and falling butt-first infront of it.

His eyes glanced over the various video games that he and Cyborg had, most being the super popular Mega Monkeys game series, he grabbed one game inserted into the console then placed himself on the couch as he began to play.

Time seemed to blur as his virtual monkey character defeated his foes, with bananas, swords, and a Chuck Norris hat.

Suddenly something tapped against his shoulder.

"BWAAAHHH!" the young teen yelped and fell off the couch, the sound of cartoonish death coming from the screen and a "YOU DIED!" flashing on the screen.

Robin chuckled briefly as he walked around to the young boy and helped him up. "Sorry Beast Boy, I thought you heard me." He said apologetically.

"Uh yeah sure, no worries dude." Beast Boy replied while his heart went back to beating at the normal pace. "So ugh, did you need something?" he asked.

"Not really, just giving you a heads up that me and Star are … going patrolling later, at about six." He said, pausing momentarily as he thought of an excuse.

"Patrolling?" The green teen asked with a raise brow.

"Yeah." Robin replied confidently.

"Then, why are you wearing a suit?" Beast Boy said slowly and he pointed to Robin's choice of clothing, the tuxedo he wore when Kitten forced the Boy Wonder to be her date.

"Ugh …. I'm going undercover." Robin replied quickly, though Beast Boy heard the stutter.

"Right, with your mask on." Beast Boy said sarcastically while smirking.

Robin was about to offer another reply when Beast Boy continued speaking.

"You're taking Starfire out on a date aren't you?" he asked with his arms crossed, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yeah pretty much." Robin admitted at last.

"She got you to go didn't she?"

"How did …" Robin began.

"Dude! You guys haven't been out for like, a month! I'm surprised Star hasn't bound you gagged you and flown you to a restaurant or the movies by now." Beast Boy exclaimed dramatically.

Robin raised a brow under his mask and began to sweat. "Oh. Ugh, right. Ugh so …"

"Anyway, so you're going out at six, probably not gunna be back for a while, contact you if anything happens." Beast Boy droned out.

"Am I that predictable?" the boy wonder asked while frowning.

"Dude back when you and Star dated every day that's what you said _every damn time _before you left." BB said exasperated. "We got the idea quick enough."

"Right, right." Robin conceded then mentally winced at the thought of bringing up something he probably shouldn't. "How're you and Raven?" he asked.

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his tried eyes with his gloved fingers. "She tried talking to me earlier, I exploded at her."

"You what?!" Robin said in shock.

"I know, I know, stupid Beast Boy, but I did, I wasn't in the mood for her, so I told her to come back to me later when I wasn't angry." He explained.

"Oh. Okay, and?" Robin asked wanting more information.

"Not seen her again yet." He shrugged.

"Right well, if you don't see her, you go to her, I don't want any unnecessary tension on the team." Robin told him switching quickly to his 'leader tone'.

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry I'll fix it." Beast Boy replied waving him off.

"Beast Boy seriously, get it fixed." Robin instructed before looking at his watch. "Oh man, gotta GO!"

Beast Boy smirked "ROBIN, GO!" he yelled he said while pointing to the door.

"RIGHT!" the boy wonder yelled back before running out of the common room.

Beast Boy chuckled then glanced to the wall clock in the kitchen.

_17:55_

5 minutes to 6 in the afternoon.

Beast Boy turned and looked outside. "Starfire must be getting cabin fever from been in the Tower so long." He said to himself.

Beast Boy looked at his empty bottle of root beer and walked to the fridge to get another before sitting back down on the couch and restarting the failed level.

Beast Boy continued playing for an unknown amount of time until he reached the finished another level of the game. Beast Boy paused and took a deep breath and looked around once more. He was totally alone.

"It's only you and me in the Tower."

Or maybe not.

Beast Boy yelped once more and turned to the kitchen seeing Raven preparing herself a cup of tea.

"Wha?" Beast Boy said not knowing what else to say.

"Cyborg has gone out with the T-Car for a drive, said he was getting more parts for it." Raven replied keeping her monotone voice in place.

"Oh." Beast Boy said before scratching the back of his head.

An awkward silence arose between them.

Beast Boy looked to the TV seeing the game asking him to continue although he didn't feel up to it now.

"Beast Boy." Came the hesitant voice of Raven who had moved up to the side of the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked sadly.

Raven took a moment to calm herself before she began: "I'd like if you'd listen to me without interruption." She said carefully before meekly adding "Please."

Beast Boy turned to look at her and muted the TV, now she knew she had his undivided attention and all it did was make her more nervous.

"First off, I'd like to acknowledge I haven't been a good friend for a while." She paused and looked to his face, he was still quiet but she saw him wince in memory making her all the more guilty. "And true, you can be irritating, you … you haven't deserved what I've done to you, and for that I can, I can never forgive myself." Raven sadly glanced to the floor before raising her eyes back to beast Boy.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, for what I've said, the hurtful put downs, the blows to the head and … everything, you were right, if it were the other way around I wouldn't have liked it, I would have lashed out pretty quickly to be honest, I'm surprised you hadn't lashed out sooner." Raven closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "I'll understand if you don't forgive me, I can't forgive me. You always tried so hard to be my friend and, I repaid you kindness with cruelty." She lowered her gaze once more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered meekly.

Beast Boy had listened intently, taking in everything she said, how she said it and how she looked. In truth he'd only seen her looking this upset was after the Malchior event and Trigon. She seemed so honest in her apology, how could he decline her.

"I forgive you." He whispered.

"What?" she asked looking back to him.

"I forgive you Raven." He replied a little louder. "I forgive you, it's what friends do." He gave her a sincere yet comforting smile.

Raven didn't smile, but she felt a large weight lifted off of her, she leant forward and gently embraced him, she felt Beast Boy's hand pat her back through her clock."

"Thank you." She whispered before breaking the embrace, and mentally whimpering from the lack of his warmth.

"What are friends for?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jason's Notes.<p>

Apologies to everyone for the delay, this is a chapter more the size I'm used to. So yeah.

I hope everyone is enjoying The Garden, it isn't finished yet still a fair bit to come.

Please review or PM me is you have any thoughts or would like to say anything about the story.

Thanks again.

Jason Voorhees.


	4. Chapter 4

The Garden

Chapter 4

Dates, Chess & Training

* * *

><p>To the surprise of everyone, the weather had calmed, the thunder and lightning had passed the city and every roar and strike of lightning grew further and further away, the rain slowed in comparison to the torrential downpour it had been for the day, by comparison it was a gentle shower which tapped gracefully against the glass net to the candle lit table where two of the five great Titans were sat, enjoying each-others company and the food that had been ordered.<p>

"I'd just like to say again." The Boy Wonder began a delicate but loving smile on his face. "You look amazing Star." He said dreamily.

Starfire for her part blushed deep red for what seemed the hundredth time that evening. Robin could _really _turn on the charm when they were alone, and that evening had been no different.

"Oh, thank you once again boyfriend Robin." She replied shyly. _'Is the temperature around us rising or is it just me?' _she wondered as she sub consciously fanned herself with her napkin.

Tamaranians didn't have such fancy restaurants such as this, or restaurants at all. But truly, this was something perhaps could be built into their culture, the swooning feeling Starfire had should be felt by other female Tamaranians.

"And you yourself look the 'hot' tonight." She replied with a caring smile.

Robin himself wasn't doing much better with the blush or the rising temperature between the two. A thought occurs to him, he frowns and sighs sadly, Starfire notices and looks at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry we haven't been out for a while." He apologizes gently. "I know work can get to me sometimes, and I …" he paused as he raised his head a sad but affectionate smile gracing his lips. "I forget about what's really important."

He raised his cup of Mocha coffee and smiled a little happier. "To you."

Starfire raised her mustard bottle a gentle loving smile on her face. "No, to us."

They toasted took a sip of their drinks before continuing their meals; Robin's plate once filled with assorted vegetables, and a large steak that had been marinated in spices and herbs. Beast Boy would have thrown a fit at it's size, though now half of it had been eaten. Upon Starfire's was a steak in smaller size, marinated in gravy and mustard, just how she liked it, she had been learning etiquette from Robin, and while she found it strange using such small implements to cut into meat, she was just happy to spend some more time with her beloved.

So far the date was going great. The atmosphere was peaceful yet loving and warm, the meals both the starter and main course had been cooked to perfection, conversation had been great both making sure to keep away from work and simply discuss what they had done during their free time, or their thoughts on different subjects. All in all, the date was something both had needed greatly after having been locked up in the Tower since the dreadful weather began about four days ago.

_'We really should do this more often.' _ Robin thought to himself while chewing his food, his eyes firmly set on Starfire as she chewed her steak, savoring the flavors and taste that it created in her mouth, all the while the look on her face was child-like innocents.

_'By God I'm lucky.' _He thought fondly.

* * *

><p>"This was really good of you Vic." Sarah said thankfully.<p>

She and Cyborg were at a casual all you can eat 'Meat-Fest' as he called it.

Speaking of the Cybernetic hero, the teen had disguised himself with help from his Holoring, making him look perfectly normal, his attire was a simple button down shirt, black pants and shoes, while his wonderful date, was like him, in simple pants, simple shoes for easy walking, and a blouse. Nothing fancy for either of them but nothing too casual.

"Yeah well, from what you've been telling me lately you've had your hands full with work, so I thought something like this to take your mind off it all, and me well, I've only had a project to work on since like, this morning, so I've been pretty bored, and seeing you always makes me feel better." He explained.

Sarah leaned back taking a big bite out of her burger, she was starving.

"Dang girl how do you make eatin' look hot?" Cyborg asked humorously before tearing a thick piece of meat from his rack of ribs with his teeth.

Sarah chuckled ad replied: "I'm just that good Vic, just that good."

Cyborg and Sarah chuckled together before Sarah sighed in a relaxed manner.

"Again, thanks for this Vic, I really do appreciate it." Sarah told him before giving him a shy smile.

Cyborg leaned forward and gently placed his right hand over her left, a reassuring smile on his face and his eyes full of caring.

"Hey, nothing is too good for my lady, when she wants to relax and have a good time, I make sure she gets it."

Sarah blushed a little and smiled gratefully at him.

The pair continued to eat their meals and occasionally taking a sip from their drink.

"So." Cyborg began after swallowing another mouthful. "How're the kids?" he asked

Sarah ran a napkin over her mouth removing the grease from the burger.

"They're good, they miss you you know, always wanna see their favourite super hero."

Cyborg smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair. "They're good kids, and I try to come over as much as I can, but before all the rain the Titans were busy fighting, I was actually enjoying the first two days of this weather, give me a break ya know?" he sighed. "But that's no excuse, we're here now and it was bad." He paused for a moment in thought before nodding his head. "If we got no villains to deal with tomorrow then yeah, I'll come over. Usual time?" he asked.

"Same as usual." She smiled. "And really, thank you. The kids like talking to you."

"And I like talking to them too, they're good kids." He replied before sipping his soda.

Sarah wet her lips with her own drink. "So, you said earlier about a new project?" she asked

"Yeah, it was Star's idea this morning, she saw a garden in a magazine, thought it was pretty and she and BB convinced Robin to get one."

"Beast Boy and Starfire convinced Robin to get something _not _ related to work?!" she asked surprised, Cyborg chuckled and nodded in response. "So, your project is about a garden?" again he nodded. "But aint you more of a techie than a botanist?" she asked.

"Yeah, but BB gave me an idea of how I could put my skills into the garden." He replied.

"BB's been giving out good ideas a lot lately." She commented. "You sure he's stupid?" she asked.

"Yeah he gives good ideas now and then." Cyborg replied shrugging.

Sarah leaned back in her chair, a look of deep thought on her face.

"What you thinking about?" Cyborg asked curiously

"Nothin' much Vic, nothing much forget it." Sarah waved him off, she had however been thinking about what he'd been telling her about Beast Boy, from what she'd heard from gossip, magazines Victor/Cyborg, or the very rare moments she'd seen the Titans in battle: Beast Boy wasn't that smart, but she disagreed, sure he wasn't smart in some aspects, but the current garden idea didn't seem terrible and for him to give Victor such an idea on the project, he didn't seem stupid to her.

"So, tell me about your idea." She asked and leaned forward to him.

Cyborg smirked. "Well …"

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the Tower was uncomfortable. Well uncomfortable for one person. Raven that is.<p>

After Beast Boy had forgiven her she deemed it a good idea to spend some time around him. The sorceress turned her eyes to look at Beast Boy, the young green teen was playing his video games as enthusiastic as ever, and she was reading a book as usual, he was comfortable around her like nothing had ever happened like back before Tokyo, she felt uncomfortable that he was just allowing her to be so close and allowing himself to be so comfortable around her.

She looked back to her book and continued to read with the loud sounds of gaming in background, she winced with a sudden loud explosion followed by a cheer from Beast Boy.

"YEAH! GO BEAST BOY, GO BEAST BOY!" He cheered excitedly.

Raven gritted her teeth as her eye brow twitched but held her tongue, she didn't want to undo the immediate progress.

_'Raven, if I may suggest.' _Wisdom spoke from with her before putting out her idea.

Raven cleared her throat loudly to gain Beast Boy's attention. "Beast Boy." She spoke up to better gain his attention.

His game paused and he looked at her sheepishly. "Ugh … yeah Rae?"

"It's Raven, and could you lower the volume?" she asked. "Please?" she added.

"Ugh sure Rae … um Raven, sorry." He replied, before lowering the volume with the remote.

"It's, okay. Thank you." She replied and looked back to her book.

She read a little more or her single page, she noticed she was taking much longer, questions were running through her head, questions that needed answering, she couldn't take it, she needed _some _answers.

"Beast Boy?" she asked wanting his attention once more

Beast Boy paused the game again and looked back to her "Too loud still?" he asked

"No, no it isn't. I need to know Beast Boy, why did you forgive me so easily, how could you?" she asked sincerely, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Beast Boy sighed and looked down to the floor then gazed up to the darkening sky outside, he could see the storm getting further away yet the rain still hit the glass.

"I didn't have many friends growing up Raven, because of my skin, I cherish everyone close to me, like you," Beast Boy saw the shocked look in her face a blush rose on his cheeks " and the others." He amended quickly. "I just, I don't want to lose anyone, not again." He whispered the final part, though Raven had picked it up.

_'There seems to be things about young Garfield that we don't know.' _Knowledge pointed out finding herself curious.

"I'm sorry I put you through what I did, there's no excuse." Raven turned her gaze away from him.

Beast Boy shuffled closer to her and tried to lean into her view. "Hey Rae, Rae it's okay, I said I forgive you, it's okay." he gave her the best smile he could.

"That means a lot to me." She whispered making sure she didn't look him in the eye. _'More than you could ever know.' _She thought

"Look Raven, it's behind us now, move on, we're friends now, we can try and be better friends." He said.

_'This is your chance Raven, build your relationship with him.' _ Affection suggested.

"Thank you. I'd like to build a closer friendship with you, I took you for granted before, not anymore, I owe you that" she finally looked him in the eye.

Beast Boy was beyond shocked, his eyes wide and mouth agape, he shook his head and looked at her.

"W-what, really? You'd spend time with me?" he asked becoming excited at the idea.

"Y-yeah, I would, I will." She replied trying not to wince at what she would have to do.

"Dude awesome!" he cheered. "It's gunna be so cool to hang out."

Raven nodded her head. "Yeah, totally." She said trying to keep the sarcasm to a low.

"We'll start tomorrow Rae it's gunna be great I swear." He told her his excitement not diminishing.

"Please keep swearing to a minimum." She replied , Beast Boy looked at her shocked for a moment, he noticed the ghost of a smile on her lips, suddenly he burst out into laughter.

"Ah good one Rae, that was funny." He calmed himself down and wiped away a fake tear.

It was then he remembered, Raven and he were still opposite people, they liked totally different things, like oil and a flamethrower, she hated all the things he liked, and he couldn't stand what she did, but maybe, _maybe_, he could make some sacrifices for her, make some changes, be someone more compatible to her.

He looked to Raven and smiled with a calmer smile.

"Look Rae – ven, I know you and me don't really like the same things but, maybe there's something we could do together, right?" he offered.

Raven thought for a moment, he was taking her comfort into account. "Your right, maybe we could work together on your garden idea." She suggested and shrugged.

"That'd be cool, yeah." he smiled in return, he looked back to his game then to her book. "I know you don't like video game, but are there _any _games you play?" he asked.

Raven looked at him curiously. "I like chess." She offered.

Beast Boy scratched his head awkwardly. "You wanna play?" he asked.

Raven was shocked but her face didn't show it. "You play chess?" she asked.

"Only a little, one of the only games I was allowed to play when I was in the Doom Patrol, I'm just not that good." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh!" she said surprised once more. _'I really _don't _know anything about him.' _She thought."I have a set, it's one of the only things I brought from Azarath … my home dimension." She informed him when she noticed his confused expression.

"Well, if it's okay I'll play with you if you wanna." He offered in return. "I'll just save my game here."

"Sure, I'll go get it." She stood up and walked towards the door, she could hear various sounds from the video game behind her.

_'This is a step in the right direction.' _Knowledge informed her.

_'I know, I should have done this sooner, I should have realised everything sooner.' _Raven replied somewhat angry at herself.

_'Well no point with thinking about the past now, you're doing it now.' _Wisdom told her.

_'And this'll help build the foundation of a relationship.' _Affection added.

That thought once again made Raven blush, she realised her feelings for the green teen, but the thought of the two of them actually 'together' in such a way, holding hands, hugs …

_'Kissing.' _Affection added with a blush which only made Raven blush even more.

_'FUCKING!' _Rude yelled and pushed the image into Raven's mind.

Raven tripped over herself and nearly fell to the floor.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" she yelled her face now red as a tomato.

In her head Affection and Brave tackled Rude and presumed to pound into the orange emotion in order to shut her up, Happy was giggling and laughing hysterically with her own red tinted cheeks, Knowledge and Wisdom both looked embarrassed, while Timid just stared forward frozen in shock, even Rage was trying to hide further into her hood.

"Raven you okay?" Beast Boy called out to her, Raven turned around and found him looking worried at her then around the hallway. "I heard you yell."

"Ugh nothing, it's nothing, I'm okay." she pulled her hood over her head to hide her blush, she couldn't look him in the face after seeing THAT in her mind. "I won't be too long."

"Well, okay … if you're sure." He said unsure as he looked around before re-entering the common room.

Raven sighed before continuing to her room.

* * *

><p><em>'Well, that was embarrassing.' <em>She thought to herself.

_'It's cute that he cares.' _Affection added with a kind smile, a beaten and bound Rude beside her.

_'I'd be up for it.' _Rage grumbled quietly.

_'We've only just become friends again, I need to take this slow.' _Raven replied. _'I need to be careful.' _ She walked into her room and retrieved her Azarathian styled chess set before teleporting back into the common room.

"You sure you're okay Rae?" asked a worried and curious looking Beast Boy.

"Firstly; my name is Raven, and second, yes I'm sure." She replied, "Thank you." She added truly thankful for his concern and receive one of Beast Boy's signature smiles in return. "Shall we take this to the dining table?" she asked, gaining a nod from her friend.

"Sure." He replied then followed her to the table and sat next to one another.

Raven placed an old but well cared for wooden box onto the table and released the bronze latches on the front of it then opened it carefully revealing an old wooden chess board, next to it sealed in their own compartments and separated by colour were the chess pieces.

"They don't look like normal chess pieces Rae" Beast Boy said and looked at them curiously, he caught her stern look from the corner of his eye. "-ven" he amended.

"I know, as I said it's Azarathian, the pieces represent darkness and light, which is why white and dark pieces look different from one another." She replied

"Oh, cool." He said being rather unsure of how to exactly respond. "Which do you want to use?" he asked.

"I always used dark." She replied. "The monks always used light." A brief feeling of sadness flashed in her eyes but didn't show on her face, Beast Boy watched her curiously, he was sure he saw the look, he was sure of it.

"Because of Trigon." He said quietly, Raven didn't reply she just stared at the dark pieces. "That's not fair."

"Doesn't matter Beast Boy, they were right, I'm dark and I was considered evil." She replied, hiding the pain within her, she reached out to grab the dark pieces when a gloved hand grabbed her's, Raven turned to look at Beast Boy with a raised brow.

"They were wrong Raven. You're parentage doesn't determine who you are, your actions do and you're a hero, you save people, and other than the last few months, I always considered you a good friends …" he said while letting go of her hand. "And I do now, those monks didn't know what they were talkin' about." He looked back towards the chess set. "I'll use the dark pieces, and you can use the light pieces." He announced before grabbing the dark pieces himself.

_'Awwww!' _came of chorus of voices inside Raven's head while Raven herself fought back a blush.

Within the next few minutes after Raven telling Beast Boy which pieces were what and making sure he remembered what she'd told him, they were playing.

Raven took note that Beast Boy wasn't a terrible player, admittedly better than she expected but not very good as he'd told her, still she found herself actually enjoying the game and more importantly enjoying her time with him.

About halfway through the game Raven paused in her turn as her stomach rumbled.

"You hungry Rae?" he smirked before his own stomach rumbled which whipped the smirk off his face and made Raven smirk mentally. "Yeah me too, dinner?" he asked.

"Good idea." She replied before hearing the common room doors open as their teammates walked in. "Goodnight?" she asked

Starfire flew over to her friend and grabbed her into a tight hug "OH friend Raven! It was glorious and romantic!"

"Great … but … can't … breath!" Raven gasped out before being released.

"Oh my apologies friend." She said before releasing her. "It was such a glorious time." Starfire sighed contently before squealing loudly in excitement causing Raven and Beast Boy to cover their ears.

"Glad you had a good time Star." Beast Boy said through gritted teeth, once the squealing was over Beast Boy looked to Robin who was looking very smug. "Good night?"

"Great night." The boy wonder smirked.

Raven turned her eyes towards Cyborg and looked him over curiously. "And where have you been? You've been a while." She asked without any emotion in her voice.

Suddenly she felt a small amount of panic and fear emanating from Cyborg, something was up and she knew it.

"Ugh nothin' you know, I went to go get my car parts and ugh …" he paused and thought of an excuse. "Then I found an all you can eat place and I was hungry, so I got some food." Cyborg smiled to cover his worry.

Raven sensed his lie and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I see."

Cyborg was desperate to change the subject, he glanced around the room and saw the chess set. "You playin' chess alone Raven?" he asked

Raven was curious and looked to the chess set "Why would I play chess by myself?" she asked as she turned back to Cyborg.

"Well, you can't be playin' chess with BB." He pointed out.

Beast Boy looked at his friend with annoyance. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well no offense lil buddy but, I don't see chess are your kind of game." Cyborg replied with a shrug.

"DUUUDE!" Beast Boy exclaimed incredulously.

"Beast Boy is a decent enough player." Raven commented before being interrupted by Cyborg.

"So wait." The cyber-teen began before looking back and forth between the green teen and the empath. "You two are playing a game?" he paused and watched then nod "Together?" they nodded once more.

"We buried the hatchet Cy." BB commented with a smile and a shrug only for Starfire to sudden float right up to his face a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"Why have you done the burying of the sharp yet small wood cutting implement friend Beast Boy?" she asked before looking at him suspiciously. "Are you doing the covering of the murder?"

Beast Boy began to sweat and laughed awkwardly.

"It's an expression Starfire." Raven said from beside the Tamaranian. "It means to put any ill feelings between people behind them, forget them and carry on with their lives." She explained.

Starfire landed on her feet and looked between her friends. "Then you two are once again friends, yes?" she asked

"I suppose." "Yep!" Came the replies.

Suddenly Starfire grabbed the two friends in a hug and held them affectionately, and tightly.

"OH FRIENDS! I AM SO JOYOUS YOU HAVE MADE UP!" she exclaimed and floated in the air.

"Star … can't …. Breathe!" they both stuttered in-between gasps.

Starfire dropped them and swirled around in the air. "By X'hal I am joyous that you two have done the making up at last."

"Yeah, me too." Beast Boy said with a small smile and glanced at Raven who's facial expression was as ever impossible to read.

Robin had said nothing and glanced at Raven, a raised brow just poked up over his mask.

"After a lot of thought I realised I had been overly mean to Beast Boy since Tokyo. It was the right thing to do to swallow my pride and apologies, try and make things better between us." She answered the un-asked question.

"Good to hear." Robin replied with a simple nod of the head.

"We were about to make some food, you guys still hungry?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah man, I'm good thanks." Cyborg replied before patting his armoured stomach.

Robin simple shook his head.

"No thank you friend Beast Boy, the expensive human cuisine was most filling and tasteful." Starfire replied pleasantly.

"Well ya'll I'm a turn in for the night" Cyborg announced before yawning loudly then left the room. "See ya in the mornin'" he called out.

His friends bid him goodnight before turning their attentions back to one another.

"Well I think Cyborg's got the right idea. It's getting late and we have training in the morning." Robin told them.

"Awww MAN! Dude come on!" Beast Boy complained while waving his arms around frantically.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but we've got to keep our skills honed, you know that. Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'll see everyone at 7 in the morning." Robin told them before walking away followed swiftly by Starfire

"Good night friends!" she waved

"Dude! I hate training." Beast Boy groaned a sour expression on his face.

"Gee I'd never have guessed." Raven replied sarcastically then internally winced, it was an automatic response she couldn't help it, she hesitated to look at Beast Boy who didn't reply.

"Darn it." He groaned before his stomach rumbled. "Aww maaaan, I forgot about food, still hungry?" he asked as he looked at Raven

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." She said before glancing at the chess board then looked to Beast Boy who was already looking around the fridge. "Do you want to continue playing?" she asked hesitantly though one would never notice.

"Sure." He replied as he pulled out some tofu. "Want some?" he offered with a smirk and wag of his eye brows

Raven stared at him blankly. "No." she deadpanned before walking towards the cupboard, pulling out her kettle , filling it with water and setting it to boil. Wordlessly she went about preparing her tea.

"Sure you aint gunna get any food?" Beast Boy asked in a somewhat worried tone.

Curious as to the tone of his voice Raven thought about his question before reaching to the fruit bowl and grabbing an apple. "Satisfied?" she asked

Beast Boy shrugged as he continued preparing his tofu meal. "Guess so."

With the meals, or rather tofu snack and cup of herbal tea, ready the two sat back down at the table and continued their game of chess.

Beast Boy's move and used one of his remaining rooks to take Raven's knight

"You're not a bad player." She commented as she thought about her next move.

"I'm okay I guess." He shrugged indifferently

Raven made her move taking using her pawn to take Beast Boy's final Bishop.

"So you were never allowed to play any other kind of games in ugh … wherever you're from?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

Raven glanced up with hidden surprise, she hadn't expected the question. "No, other games elicit emotion, I was trained not to suppress emotion as you know, mine are dangerous." She explained

"Were." Beast Boy replied.

Looking at him fully she raised a brow curiously. "Were?"

"Yeah, since taking down your da … eehhh Trigon, I've see you a little show emotion more." He explained.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I've seen you smile a little more, you haven't stayed in your room as much as you used to. And well _other _things." He said, the final few words said reluctantly.

Raven could guess what _other thing _ he meant. When she took her anger out on him. Of all the emotions to show to someone she considered a friend, she wanted to go back in time and kick her own ass.

_'Again, Raven stop dwelling.' _Wisdom chastised her.

_'Right, right.' _Raven replied. "I am really sorry." She said with a pinch of sadness in her tone.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said it, sorry." Beast Boy replied awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

No more was said until Raven final cornered Beast Boy's king.

"Checkmate." She announced and watched as Beast Boy smiled.

"Didn't expect it to go any other way. Good game Rae." He stuck his hand out towards her.

Raven looked at it before taking it into her's and shook it. "It's Raven."

Beast Boy helped Raven put away her chess pieces then took his plate to the sink and cleaned it up, Raven right behind him with her cup. "You want me to clean it for ya Rae-ven?" he asked

Raven let the slip of his tongue slide for now and nodded. "Thank you. I'll see in the morning for training." She passed him her cup then walked towards the door. "Good night Beast Boy." She said as she paused in step.

"Night Raven." she heard from behind then continued on.

_'Not a terrible way to end a day.' _She thought

_'What once broken, is now fixed. From here thing can improve.' _Wisdom spoke to her.

_'Continue working your way into his routines Raven, but again do it subtly we don't want him to freak out or become suspicious.' _Affection commented.

_'I concur.' _Knowledge agreed.

Raven entered her room, removed her cloak, her boots and belt, placing them in the clothes hamper then removed her leotard and put on her pajamas then climbed into bed, with a small smile upon her face Raven drifted off into a dreamless peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The Titans gathered in the training room the next morning, with Beast Boy barely clinging to consciousness, his stature slouching, his eyes barely open then yawned loudly.<p>

"Alright team!" Robin began as he stood before them. "We'll start with getting ourselves warmed up … and _awake_." He said he eyes focused on Beast Boy who only smirked in reply and straight from his slouched stance. "After that we'll do a little one on one sparing."

Beast Boy groaned quietly, as the rest agreed. He hated one on one sparing, he didn't like the idea of friends technically attacking one another, even if it _was_ just training.

The team began to get themselves warmed up, Beast Boy running on a treadmill to wake himself up more, Cyborg and Starfire were lifting weights, Robin was using a punching bag and Raven was meditating.

The team moved around equipment, doing different things, even Raven would use things like the treadmill, as her power were magical based it left her body without exercise thus the need for at least a few minutes here and there exercising was needed.

"Alright team. Meet in the center." Robin announced.

Beast Boy groaned _'Spar time.' _He thought.

"Alright." Robin began. "Cyborg I want you against Beast Boy, Raven you against Starfire, we'll have a few minutes break then I'll take on whoever won between Cyborg and Beast Boy. So who wants to go first?" he asked.

"Me and BB'll go first, come on man." Cyborg said and pulled his friend along with him.

"Sure, sure." Beast Boy went along reluctantly. The two friends were opposite one another when BB glanced to Robin. "Rules?" he asked.

"Same as usual, nothing over life threatening, nothing to the eyes or crotch." Robin told them. "Begin!"

Cyborg immediately altered his right arm into his cannon and unleashed beam of sonic energy. Yelping Beast Boy ducked under the attack as he shifted into a cheetah and charged towards Cyborg, the large team cut the beam short before locking onto his target and fired once more. The green cheetah barely had enough time to move out of the way morphing into a Hummingbird and flew up into the air before diving straight at Cyborg at great speed.

Cyborg grimaced slightly, the Hummingbird was too small and too fast to get a perfect lock on so aimed his cannon in its general direction and fired. The Hummingbird flew around the attack gracefully before switching morphing into a Hippo and crashing down upon Cyborg.

Before Beast Boy could react Cyborg punched him under the jaw knocking the great Hippo off of him allowing him to stand, Beast Boy shifted back to normal and opened his mouth causing the joints to crack.

_'Ow.' _The green teen thought.

The cannon transformed back into Cyborg's hand before the cybernetic teen charged towards the small green boy, using the enhanced cybernetic muscles in his legs Cyborg leapt up into the air and brought his fist down where the green teen had once been.

Beast Boy had jumped away as a Kangaroo before jumping forward landing on his tail and thrusting both feet into Cyborg knocking him onto his back. Quickly Cyborg rolled backwards his arm changing in mid roll before rising to a firing position and unleashed another blast of sonic energy. Shifting back into himself Beast Boy narrowly dodged the attack before shifting once more into a hummingbird and flew towards Cyborg.

All the while the other three were watching the intense match between the two friends. Robin watched with a critical eye, looking for weaknesses looking at their strengths, he could easily see the vast improvements both teens had made since the Titans had first been formed.

Cyborg was more comfortable and more adapted to his heavy Cybernetic body and could use it I a more efficient way, able to be somewhat graceful, such as when he'd just rolled backwards onto his feet and armed his cannon in such a short period of time.

Beast Boy's reaction time was immense, perhaps almost as good as his own. His transformations were faster, more fluid, he'd indeed come a long way since his time with the Doom Patrol and from what he imagined, their training wasn't particularly easy. It was easy to forget that Beast Boy was a seasoned hero, just like himself, more experienced than the others, it was times, like when Beast Boy really focused, that his experience really shined.

Cyborg sudden felt multiple tentacles wrap around his body as Beast Boy turned into an octopus, the tentacles were suddenly replaced by the large hairy arms of a gorilla with it's back pressed against his, before Cyborg felt himself being pulled up from the ground, lifted over the gorilla's head before being slammed down onto the ground.

The action had taken but a second and Cyborg gritted his teeth as he felt the back of his head crash into the training matt below them, he looked up at the Gorilla before kicking both feet into the creature's chest and following it up with a blast from his cannon, the blast hit and Beast Boy slammed against the wall.

"Ow, man." Beast Boy, now in human form, groaned and rubbed his head.

"Good fight B." Cyborg panted while standing up.

Cyborg was declared the winner by Robin, Starfire quickly agreeing, Raven said nothing. Neither teen cared though between them sometimes one would win sometimes the other.

"Good match Cy." The green boy replied the two friends shaking hands.

_'WHAT!?' _Rage roared within Raven's mind. _'Robin is a blind fool, AN IMBECILE! That pile of scrap metal was clearly outmatched! Beast Boy's speed and technique overcame all of Cyborg's attacks! WE SHOULD TEAR THAT FUCKING BIRD APART!' _

_'Language Rage, Cyborg and Beast Boy were evenly matched Rage, so calm down and shut up.' _Raven chastised, though a little bit of her agreed with Rage.

_'His reflexes even in humanoid form are remarkable, most likely due to his animal DNA, interesting.' _Knowledge thought out loud.

_'Did you see the way BB turned into a Hippo and slam dunked Cy? That was AWESOME!' _Brave cheered with a fist pump.

The two boys made their way back to their friends and sat down for rest.

"Okay Starfire, Raven, you two are up." Robin informed them.

"Let us participate in the friendly fighting friend Raven." Starfire said excitedly as she flew to the centre of the room, followed by Raven.

"Whatever." Came the reply.

Both girls lowered themselves to the floor with Starfire adopted a fighting stance, she and Robin had been practising together, the other thought it was merely an excuse for the couple to be close to one another.

Raven could feel pride welling up with Robin, Cyborg was excited possibly from the adrenaline still flowing through him and Beast Boy, strangely was a little saddened, most likely due to his defeat.

_'Poor Beast Boy.' _Timid said quietly. _'We should t-try and make him feel better.'_

_'Show him your boobs.' _Rude suggested suddenly.

Every emoticlone slowly turned to look at her in shock all the while Raven's eyebrow was twitching rapidly and could barely suppress her disgusted look.

"Friend Raven are you … alright?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven quickly gathered herself, mentally speaking her mantra to calm her nerves and suppress her emotions before looking at Starfire.

"I'm alright, shall we begin?"

"Go!" Robin yelled enthusiastically.

Raven immediately brought up a shield knowing Starfire's first tactic was to fire off starbolts, the Tamaranian flew towards her opponent starbolts flying in rapid precession slamming into the dark empath's shield.

Raven dropped her shield as phased through the ground.

_'Come on Star.' _Robin mentally cheered as he searched for Raven with his eyes.

_'Come on Rae-ven.' _Beast Boy pleaded while biting his lip.

_'Man I could do with a meat-feast pizza right now, and wash it down with a nice greasy burger.' _Cyborg thought to himself hungrily.

Raven appeared behind Starfire wrapping dark energy around the Tamaranian and threw her up to the ceiling, the impact would have been rough on anyone else but not for Starfire. Raven, still with her magical grip on Starfire, thrust her hand down sending the girl plummeting to the ground.

Starfire closed her eyes quickly formulating a plan. _'X'hal, yes!' _ she thought excitedly, channelling the power of her starbolts through her hands Starfire was able to break then shatter the dark energy around her.

Raven gasped, she hadn't expected that, that was when she felt pride blooming to her right, a quick glance showed Robin with a proud smirk. _'So he's been teaching her a few tricks and techniques.' _ She glanced at the other boys momentarily, Cyborg seemed spaced out, lost in his own world but Beast Boy looked worried, why?

_'He wants you to WIN Rae-Rae!' _Happy said within her before giggling.

_'How sweet of him.' _Affection said most likely blushing.

Starfire hurtled towards Raven at great speed, the empath turned her attention back to her opponent then drew up her shield in response only for it to simply shatter upon impact against Starfire who tackled Raven.

The two girls hit the ground before Starfire jumped back, landing on her feet and got herself back into the fighting stance she started with. Raven glanced up and watched the girl's movements, controlled, focused,

_'Very Robin like_.' She thought. "Azarath" she chanted quietly coming out as a mumble.

"What was that friend Raven?" Starfire asked curiously her fighting stance laxing a little.

Robin's eyes opened wide under his mask. "STARFIRE IT'S A TRAP!" he yelled out.

Starfire glanced to Robin then to Raven, her mistake realised when she saw her friends eyes glowing white, all she could do was raise her arms in defence.

"ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled firing a dark energy blast at her opponent sending the girl hurtling backwards across the ground.

"Dude!" Beast Boy complained as he stomped up to Robin. "That was cheating! You can't help her, that's YOUR rules." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Robin said guiltily, while rubbing his neck.

"Friend Beast Boy is correct." Starfire spoke up sadly, her arms smoking a little but otherwise she was fine. "If you had not alerted me to Raven's trap I would have suffered her attack fully, so I must concede." She looked over to Raven. "You win friend Raven." She smiled.

"A good fight." She said honestly, then glanced to Robin. "Teaching her techniques only goes so far Robin, you should know this, she has to learn and develop by herself."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Robin smiled apologetically.

Suddenly the whole room lit up with bright red light.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin announced and dashed off towards the common room.

"Gee, what was his first clue?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically, unbeknownst to him, or anyone Raven's lips twitched up a little before placing a hand over her mouth.

He'd nearly got her to laugh, and he'd never know it.

* * *

><p>Jason's notes<p>

Hello everyone!

It's been such a LONG time and I'm sorry, another fandom needed me more.

For those who are curious about it please check out "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" fanfictions on this website, they can be found under the TV section.

Anyway, moving on from my advertisement, yes "The Garden" isn't finished and neither am I, I have a lot I want to write about within this fandom.

One story I have in mind is. The Titans Scrolls: Skyrim

A Teen Titans A/U set in the world of Skyrim. A BB/Rae story combing questing and story in which Beast Boy "Garfield Loganson" and Raven "Raven" must join forces, battle the threat of the Dragons and their leader Malchior. A growing Vampire threat and the possible return of the original Dragonborn. All the while meeting characters along the way the Khajit 'Starfire', the Redguard enfused with Dwemer technology 'Victor'. While evading capture from the Legion's most trained commander "The Robin"

Let me know what you think of my idea and when you'd like it made, after the Garden is complete or after the Garden's sequel is complete?

Thanks again. Please review, send me a PM, or think a generally happy thought about me.

Your friend

- Jason Voorhees


	5. Chapter 5

The Garden

Chapter 5

To the Shower! The Teens Talk.

* * *

><p>Our heroes returned from a long and draining battle. At first it had been an encounter with Cinderblock, the old rock-head having broken out of jail was causing a panic in the center of the city, then just when they thought they'd just about finished with him, Plasmus appeared.<p>

Suffice to say, the Titans were tired, bruised, stinky and covered in Plasmus slime.

"Well, I think that'll count as a workout." Robin stated with slight humour in his tone.

"Great." Raven deadpanned before walking into the bathroom.

"Dang it." Beast Boy groaned and reached up to the slime in his hair. "This is gunna set before I get it cleaned out." He whined.

Everyone looked to one another, there were another two bathrooms in the building, one near Robin's and Starfire's room and one near Cyborgs.

The four remaining Titans shot into action charging down the corridor towards the other bathrooms, Starfire in the lead as she flew over the others, Beast Boy in second in the form of a cheetah, Robin in third and Cyborg last.

Robin opened one the pouches on his utility belt and threw his bolas at the green feline. The bolas was multiple pieces of rope tied together with three weighted balls at the end of three pieces of rope. The contraption wrapped around three of the feline's 4 legs binding them together causing it to fall to the ground stuck allowing the Boy Wonder to jump over it and continue to run.

Shocked and stunned the green cheetah watched on as two of his friends disappeared around the corner, just as the third jumped over him and continued to run.

"LATER BB!" Cyborg called out.

Beast Boy quickly shifted into a snake and slivered out of the trap before reverting back into a cheetah dashed his way back into the race, with ease he passed by Cyborg, and watched as Starfire closed the door to the second bathroom. The next wasn't too far and Robin had a slim lead on him, but in the form of a Cheetah, he knew he would win, he had to. Changing into a cheetah had made the slime spread.

'_I gotta get it off of me!' _ he thought to himself and turned the corner.

The final bathroom, just up ahead, Robin was closing in, but he was faster, Robin glanced back and saw him. _'This is bad.' _He thought. The emerald cheetah sped up, pushing his muscles to the limit.

Nearly there. So close!

The cheetah dived past Robin shifting into a monkey mid-flight and opened the doors.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin cried out as he saw Beast Boy shift back to his humanoid form and close the door. The boy wonder fell to his knees infront of the door. "Damn." Beside him the cybernetic teen collapsed onto the ground panting heavily.

* * *

><p>Raven sighed softly to herself, the horrid gelatinous puss that was the construct of Plasmus was falling from her body, breaking down into a liquid going down the drains. The hot water coming from the shower head was massaging the aching muscles in her neck and her back, she turned letting the water fall upon her front, down her chest over her stomach, down lower.<p>

'_It's a shame we couldn't invite Beast Boy.' _Affection cooed inside Raven's mind.

'_Shut up.' _Raven growled mentally but couldn't help the blush that blossomed over her cheeks.

Raven began to lather her body with soap, her eyes were closed as she allowed herself once more to enjoy the quiet, the peace, the water's heat massaging her, the soapy lather making her body smell of lavender.

'_You wish BB was the one lathering you up don't cha?' _ Rude smirked slyly. Only to be tackled by Timid and Brave, Affection was blushing but had a soft smile her on lips while the rest simply blushed a deep red looking embarrassed.

'_Shut up!' _Raven demanded her blush deepening against her pale cheeks. Raven began chanting her mantra quietly to herself to silence her emotions so she could truly enjoy her shower by herself. However the thought of Beast Boy here with her, helping her wash her body, his hand pressing the soap against her, the other massaging her muscles, her neck, her shoulder, his lips upon her's, their bodies pressed together and tongues …

'_STOP! STOP STOP!' _she mentally cried and shook the thought away from her mind. _'Stupid hormones.' _ She felt embarrassed, how could she have _those _types of thoughts? _THOSE _ type of thoughts were made by disgusted lonely teenage boys who looked at women like objects. Not her, she was Raven, calm, independent, responsible.

"I shouldn't be having such thoughts." She whispered to herself. "_You_ should be _giving me _such thoughts." She chastised her emotions out loud then let out a weary groan. _'I need some tea.' _She thought.

Raven continued her shower without any more inappropriate thoughts, she rinsed the lather from her body, wet her hair and used her special shampoo. Once finished she climbed out of the shower, and began to dry herself, her eyes drifted across the bathroom.

'_Damn, I forgot a clean uniform.' _She thought with annoyance, picking up her dirty uniform she teleported from the bathroom into her bedroom then acquired a clean set of undergarments, leotard and cloak.

Raven groaned as she covered her bare body with her undergarments. She was tired and achy, she needed some rest, she needed to meditate.

'_And we haven't even had breakfast.' _She grumbled mentally to herself.

Once dressed and with her dirty clothes dumped into the hamper, she paused momentarily to consider her next move; she knew her friends would still most likely be showering or waiting for another to finish, so Cyborg wouldn't have started cooking yet, meditation was the only option, so silently she adjusted herself into the lotus position and began to chant her mantra, she floated into the air, found her center and was at peace.

After a time, Raven was pulled from her state of tranquility by sound of banging upon her door.

"HEY RAE? RAE!" Beast Boy called out loudly and banged on her door once more.

Raven's eye twitched before floating towards the door and opening it wide.

"What on Earth is it that gives you the right to POUND ON MY DOOR! And the name is Raven, Beast Boy." She seethed and narrowed her eyes at him.

Beast Boy just smiled his typical happy-go-lucky smile, her reaction was like how they used to be, before Tokyo, they were back to normal, everything in his world suddenly seemed a little brighter.

Raven however felt her stomach flip at the sight of his smile, inside her all of her emotions awed or purred (Rude, Brave and Rage) at the very sight of it. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that twinkle in his eye, the way his adorable ears wiggled ever so briefly in joy.

'_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.' _She mentally chanted hoping to keep her emotions from bubbling over her

"Cyborg says lunch is ready." He informed her then grimaced slightly. "He made ribs and those pork chops."

Raven felt her mouth water, her demon physiology made meat a must have in her diet, and Cyborg made meat oh so juicy and flavourful, so tender, so mouth-watering, inside her Rage was already licking her lips.

"But I know you want some _deeeelicious _tofu." Beast Boy smirked and wiggled his eye brows.

Raven's thoughts grounded to a halt.

'_I HATE Tofu.' _Rage yelled out. _'We're having that succulent, tender, meat!' _she hissed pleasurably in anticipation. _'Why can't he eat meat, HE'D BE PERFECT!'_

'_Why does he keep pestering us to eat that Trigon forsaken stuff, it's terrible.' _Raven thought to herself ignoring Rage's last comment.

'_He wants us to try things he likes!' _Happy cheered. _'And look at those sexy eyes! They're soooo GREEN!' _

'_I wouldn't say it's _terrible _but it's not something we'd prefer.' _Wisdom spoke up.

'_Mind you, it IS healthier than what Cyborg cooks. If a villain doesn't kill us, our clogged arteries will.' _Knowledge pointed out.

'_MEAT!' _Rage roared.

"No Beast Boy, I don't want tofu, I don't like it." She stated calmly.

Beast Boy shrugged. "More for me I guess. Come on let's go." He said with a grin before waving for her to follow and with a quiet nod Raven did.

'_Look at his butt in those spandex!' _Affection cried out, to which Raven took a glance at. Big mistake. She took in the way his firm cheeks moved under the material as he walked. Raven gulped to clear her throat.

'_Woooaaahh.' _Came the voices of multiple emoticlones from within her head all speaking in a dazed tone as the admired the changelings butt.

'_NO. NO! Stop it!' _Raven commanded her emoticlones and herself as she tore her eyes away from the sight and looked straight ahead, thankfully Beast Boy hadn't caught her blatantly checking out his ass, her hormones were getting the best of her for now, she wasn't surprised by this, regardless of her powers, job, and her upbringing, she _was_ a sixteen nearing seventeen year old girl and hormones affected everyone, so why not her?

'_I wonder how they affect Garfield?' _Knowledge wondered aloud.

Raven hadn't thought about that until Knowledge pointed it out. Beast Boy was more a young teen at fifteen years old, he would be filled with hormones and would probably be the most affected due to his animalistic nature, other than herself due to her demonic heritage.

'_Maybe he'll be like a bitch in heat and try and hump our leg.' _Rude said.

Raven grimaced that _wasn't _something she wanted to think about.

'_If he is.' _Rage said with a dark smile on her face. _'Then I can think of _better _place he could 'hump us'. _

Now she REALLY didn't need to think _that_.

'_Please no more images of _that.' Raven pleaded.

"Raven!" came Beast Boy's voice bringing her back to her senses, she looked at him curiously. "We're here." He said. Raven blinked and glanced around, they were in the kitchen, their friends hadn't yet noticed their arrival. "You were like, staring into space."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." She replied.

'_Yeah, you.' _Happy giggled

'_Shut up!' _Raven demanded.

"DUDE NO!" Beast Boy cried as he ran towards Cyborg who was at the stove.

"Oh YEAH! MY MEGA JUICY MEATY SUPER TENDER RIBS ARE READY!" Cyborg cheered "BOOYAH!"

"Your delicious dismembered cow ribs taste wonderful friend Cyborg!" Starfire announced happily from the table as she dug into her own ribs, smothered in mustard with Robin opposite her eating his own rack of ribs.

"Dude! How could you eat a poor defenseless cow!?" Beast Boy complained as his arms waved around erratically, he didn't notice Raven licking her lips hungrily.

'_The tasty meat!' _Rage hissed in delight.

Raven walked into the kitchen as Cyborg moved away from Beast Boy and towards the table leaving the grumbling changeling to clean pan so he could use it for his tofu, Raven opened a cupboard to retrieve her kettle and filled it with water before putting it on the stove and prepared her cup to make her tea while Beast Boy grumbled about a 'murderous Cyborg' beside her.

"Yo Raven! I left your ribs in the oven to stay warm." Cyborg called from the table.

Raven turned towards her friend and nodded gratefully. Beside her Beast Boy reached into the fridge, grabbing a few cubes of tofu and placed them in the pan, pausing momentarily he turned towards Raven and smirked.

"Sure you don't want any?" he asked, his reply only a the moving of her eyes towards him with a bored and annoyed expression, Beast Boy ran a finger through the collar of his uniform and gulped. "Ugh okay Raven, I'll be quiet."

'_He knows me so well.' _Raven thought to herself, fondly.

'_That he does though after two years of spending nearly every waking minute with someone, it shouldn't be surprising.' _Knowledge pointed out.

'_Yeah, he should _totally _know by now when you're gunna hit him by now.' _Bravery pointed out sarcastically, a hint of venom in her voice.

Raven paused in thought at Bravery's words. _'I promised I wouldn't do that anymore.' _She replied mentally.

'_So you say.' _Rage replied darkly. _'But we all know you Raven, he could say or do one thing, and you just have to be in the right, or wrong, state of mind and you'll blow it, you'll lash out.'_

Raven frowned internally at Rage's words. Was it true? Would she lash out?

'_He's already afraid of you Raven, you can intimidate him with only a look.' _Rage continued. _'We aren't a very girly girl, but even I know THAT is not the best foundation on starting a relationship.' _

Rage, Raven hated to admit, was right. Beast Boy may not show it all the time, but she knew, she could feel it, she intimidated him, scared him. The insults, the smacks to the head, the assaults she'd done to him, they'd left a lasting effect on him, one that wouldn't go away overnight.

'_Then there's the fact you can force morph him.' _Rage added.

Raven couldn't suppress the eye twitch and the bad memories that flooded back into her mind. Malchior, the accursed Dragon, he'd broken her heart, left he feeling worthless, he'd made her turn away from her friend and, as Rage had just mentioned, took control of Beast Boy's powers and changed him into something else, at the time she merely did it to prove a point, to show her new power and to ridicule the green teen, but afterwards, now, she didn't know that if doing so would have had adverse effects, could she have hurt him? Damaged his shape shifting capabilities?

Without the boy's consent she'd forced her will upon him and taken control of him. No wonder she intimidated him, if someone had that effect on her, she'd be terrified.

'_You'd make a fantastic girlfriend.' _Rage said sarcastically. _'Your boyfriend would be terrified of you, afraid to do something he wants unless he has your consent, afraid to speak his mind in case you hit him, or worse.' _

Raven felt terrible, a horrible aching feeling in her stomach. The boy she secretly loved was probably terrified of her.

'_You're not helping.' _Knowledge chastised the angry emoticlone.

'_I'm speak the truth! None of you wanted to bring it up, and SHE has a lot to answer for!' _Rage shot back and the smarter emotion. _'You Raven, have a long way to go if your want him to love you, that's if he can find it in himself to.'_

Cautiously Raven glanced at Beast Boy, the young green teen was keeping a watchful eye on his tofu less it burn.

"Beast Boy." Raven whispered, her practiced monotone voice barely keeping in the hurt and sadness she was feeling.

Said teen turned towards her curiously, brows raised up in surprise and ears sticking out to listen to her better. "Yeah Rae?" he whispered in return.

'_He looks so adorable!' _Affection said dreamily within Raven's mind.

"I, I want to talk to you later, privately." She informed him quietly.

Beast Boy looked at her shocked. She _wanted _to talk to him? Raven NEVER wanted to talk to him if she could avoid it. _'Must be serious.' _He thought. "Sure, no problem." he said before giving her a grin.

'_Don't fuck this up.' _Rage growled darkly within her mind.

"Thank you." She whispered in return just as her kettle finished boiling, Raven prepared her tea, removed her ribs from the oven and walked to the table, followed a minute later by Beast Boy with his tofu.

The Titans enjoyed a _mostly_ silent lunch, the sound of Cyborg and Starfire gorging themselves hungrily into their ribs, Raven sat quietly taking her time with each bite, her darker side growled in delight at the taste and smell of the ribs, she herself moaned quietly at the texture and taste of her meal, she cast a glance to Beast Boy who was eating his tofu quietly yet quickly, his eyes were shut and face to pointing towards the table.

'_Curious.' _She thought to herself, what was he doing? And why was he being so quiet? She raised another rib to her mouth when the answer came to her. They were all, apart from Beast Boy obviously, eating meat, a meat that had a strong and delicious scent to it, and with how the changeling had enhanced senses would be able to smell it a lot more, the sound of Cyborg's and Starfire's voracious chewing would be pouncing in the boys ears, perhaps even her own little content moans would be in his mind. Perhaps he was trying to ignore the smell, sound and the sight around him. The green teen finished quickly and got up, he put his plate in the sink and left the room, Raven quietly watching him all the way up until the door closed behind him.

Raven sighed internally as she finished, she put the bones in the trash and placed her plate with Beast Boy's, she needed to find the changeling and talk to him.

* * *

><p>The green teen himself held his head painfully, a headache unlike any other had started pounding against his head as soon as he entered the room.<p>

'_MEAT!' _the headache roared, Beast Boy knew the origin of the headache, The Beast. The god forsaken creature had been riled up again by the meat, the sight of the tender juicy ribs, the smell of the well cooked meat along with the well-made barbeque sauce, the sweet sound of teeth tearing flesh from bone chewing it into tender morsels before swallowing, the voracious sounds of Cyborg and Starfire scarfing down their meal mixed with Raven's pleasured moans were almost too much for him to take.

The boy had scarfed his own meal and left as soon as possible but the pain, The Beast hadn't calmed. Once in his room, his senses were over loaded by the smell of dirty clothes, empty pizzas boxes and who knows what else, 'Home' was what his animalistic side called the collection of scents, it was home and home would calm him, calm The Beast and let him think more clearly once more.

He felt the animal inside calm down, no longer demanding him to dig his teeth into meat and tear at it hungrily like the animals he could become.

'_We will have meat.' _The Beast whispered darkly inside the boy's mind before being silenced once more.

Beast Boy took in a haggard breath and released a sigh shakily, his nerves were calming down, his heart beat was slowing to normal, he felt the voices quieten, and all was good. Every now and then The Beast would awaken and demand Beast Boy do something he himself wouldn't normally do, eating meat is just an example and Beast Boy would return to his room or somewhere peaceful to suppress the monster.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." Beast Boy said reassuringly and quietly to himself before sitting on his bed. "That could have been bad." He chuckled and shook his head before glancing up at the wall opposite him. Now clear of mind, he remembered that Raven had wanted to talk to him at some point. _'What about.' _ He wondered. He hadn't done anything wrong today, and he hadn't done anything or said anything during the battle earlier that day, well other than his usual jokes, but otherwise nothing else.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking upon his door.

"Hello?" he called, just before his sense of smell detected who it was …

"Beast Boy, it's me." Raven. "Can you come out?" she asked.

"Why don't you come in here?" he asked back.

He could almost sense Raven glaring at him. "I am _not_ going into that sty of a room of yours." She shot back.

Beast Boy chuckled, he should have known. Getting up the boy walked to the door and allowed it to slide open. "Hey Rae." He greeted with a smile.

"I'd like to have that talk with you, if it isn't too much trouble." She said, her demeanor suddenly becoming rather timid. Beast Boy carefully took in her expression, to anyone not on the team they wouldn't have noticed the change, but he had, the slight tremble in her voice, the way her eyes weren't looking directly into his. Something was up.

"Sure Rae, I'm good." He replied.

"We'll talk on the roof." She told him before turning, she signaled him to follow her.

In truth, Raven could have teleported them both to the roof, but she wanted this extra time to mentally sort through what she was going to say. The pair reached the roof far sooner than Raven had hoped, they sat down near the edge and gazed upon the city.

Beast Boy decided to remain quiet, he knew Raven would start when she was ready, whatever she wanted to talk about, it was big, and it must be important, soon enough Raven began to speak.

"I wanted to begin." She began before clearing her throat. " … to begin by saying, I never apologised to you for what I did when I was … associating myself with Malchior." She said being careful as how she would describe her and Malchior's interaction, she had _nearly _said 'dated' but that was far from the truth, they both would have known that.

"Hey you didn't know he was an evil dragon." Beast Boy replied kindly, a sad smile upon his lips. "None of that matters now, he's been beaten, twice now."

"I don't mean about him exactly, I meant about … about when I forced your body to morph." She explained, she felt something get stuck in her throat and tried to swallow it down.

'_Oh, so THAT'S what this is about.' _He realised, before he could speak she continued.

"I abused you, for lack of a better phrase, I took control of you, and bended your powers to my will, I perverted your privacy and, and I did it with a smile on my face, because I thought it was funny to make an example out of you, to show what new powers I had gained." She closed her eyes, Beast Boy thought she was going to cry, "I was no better than my father."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shot out indignantly surprising the empath. "You're nothing like him Rae. Your da- Trigon was a monster, if you were like him you wouldn't have cared about saving the world, or helping people, you wouldn't be apologising now." Beast Boy said hotly, his eyes narrowed at her, angry she would even think such a thing.

Raven hadn't expected such an angered, such a passionate response.

Beast Boy sat back down and calmed himself.

"Yeah, I'll admit what you did, before, it scared me, like _totally _really scared me, no one has been able to take control of me like that, not even Mento." He said timidly and looked to the floor sadly.

'_Great. Your crush is afraid of you AND you did something not even his asshole of an ex-leader did.' _Rage said darkly a frown upon her face. _'Your chances are looking BRIGHT.' _She added on sarcastically.

"But." Beast Boy began as he looked to Raven with a small smile. "I know you wouldn't do it again, not unless like you had to or something, like if the … The Beast gets loose." Beast Boy paused as his mind went back to earlier with the Beast.

Raven could feel Beast Boy's anguish, his fear, perhaps The Beast still brought back bad memories. Raven herself had only ever caught glimpses of it at most, she had never fought it, but from what the others told her, _that _in itself was a blessing.

'_We both have monsters living inside of us.' _She thought sadly, inside her she felt Timid whimper.

Beast Boy looked back to her and smiled. "Besides it's in the past now, forgive and forget right? Water under the bridge."

Raven looked him right in eye tried to feel any deceit in his emotions; she found none, all she found was honesty, friendship and care, the sadness and anger he felt had been pushed down to the very depths of his being.

"So, you forgive me?" she asked her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I'll always forgive you." He said sincerely.

'_Fuck him! FUCK HIM NOW!' _Rage, Affection and Brave demanded as they cried out inside her mind.

Raven twitched as she suppressed the desire to do so, that would have made the situation very awkward.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." She replied. "You don't know how much that means to me." She admitted.

Beast Boy just chuckled and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Hey it's okay, don't worry about it Rae."

"Raven." She corrected shortly, giving Beast Boy a half-hearted glare, Beast Boy just turned away from her with an awkward smile on his face, he gazed across the horizon and Raven would notice the look of deep thought on his face.

'_What is he thinking about?' _ she wondered.

"Raven, I was wondering." He said in a slow careful manner after a few moments of silence, Raven was curious as to what he was about to say. "Could you explain how it worked? The force morphing?" he asked

"How does the spell work?" she asked

"Yeah." He replied. "Maybe if I know someone could do it I could prepare myself or, something I guess."

"Maybe." She replied, though the likelihood of him being able to resist was low, this was power dark magic.

'_Again you underestimate him Raven, you'll never know if you don't try.' _Wisdom chastised her.

"Alright, I'm gunna take it slow okay, and explain as I go along, hopefully if we do it right, you might, _might _ feel something, if you do try and fight it. Okay?" she explained.

"Right, fight if I feel anything." Beast Boy parroted.

Raven locked her eyes onto Beast Boy, and pushed a disgusted the horrid feeling down into her stomach, this time it was for his benefit. "The spell locks onto you." She began "and I'm going through your mind, to the very centre of your thoughts." She explained.

Raven felt her mind sink deeper and deeper into Beast Boy's own mind, this was a much slower try than last time. _'Again for his benefit.' _ She chanted inside her own mind.

"Can you feel me yet? Feel anything?" she asked.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes back and forth as if physically looking for something. "No, nothing yet."

Raven was worried, she was nearing the center of his mind, where she could take control of his powers. Unlike before where everything was a mesh of emotions, now was all quiet and empty, showing the boy was concentrating, she felt her mind forced ever so slightly to slow down.

'_Good his mind is already resisting, but not enough.' _ She said to herself.

She didn't see it, didn't sense it, but her emotions did before she did.

'_LOOK OUT!' _they cried in unison.

'_RRRRROOAAAAAAAARRR!'_

Upon the mental plane The Beast emerged from the darkness and roared angrily at Raven's intrusion, it's sudden appearance and roar sent a psychic feedback so powerful Raven physically recoiled and fell onto her back.

"Raven!" Beast Boy gasped moving towards her.

The girl rose up to her knees and stared at Beast Boy "I'm fine, let me try again." She said before going full force into his mind.

'_RRRROOOAAAARR!' _ The Beast appeared much sooner and physically slammed into her upon the mental plane, the feedback and recoil much more powerful than before sending Raven off her feet and skidding across the roof.

"OH MY GOD RAE!" Beast Boy ran to her.

"I'm fine! I'm okay." she winced and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" he asked worry laced in his voice.

Raven found his worry sweet, suppressing a smile she looked right at him. "It would seem you have nothing to worry about as far as that spell goes. The Beast is protecting your mind, even at full force I couldn't get past it." She explained.

"So The Beast is protecting my mind?" he wondered out loud

"It would make sense, from what I can guess, The Beast is territorial, your mind is it's home and it's defending what's it's." Raven surmised as she found herself rather intrigued at Beast Boy's sudden mental defence. _'At least I don't have to worry about it anymore.' _She thought thankfully.

"Well, that's cool, I guess." Beast Boy said curiously.

"It is, you don't have to worry about me being in your mind, and possibly other psychics and telepaths." She replied. "That may even mean Mento wouldn't be able to get into your mind."

Now that sounded good, no more mind reading, or mental attacks, finally the Beast had a use, to be his mental shield, out of all the Titans it'd already been established he had the weakest mental defenses, Raven for obvious reasons having the strongest of the group, so The Beast acting as a savage guard was something he actually welcomed.

"I wonder if I'd still be affected by Mad Mod's spiral spinning things." He wondered out loud.

"Who knows, I'd rather not find out, making terrible jokes to wake you up is annoying." She stated with a grimace causing Beast Boy to chuckle.

A silence arose between the two neither one knowing what to say next, Raven's mind drifted back to lunch.

"Did we sicken you?" she asked, Beast Boy at her confused. "At lunch, you didn't say anything, didn't look at anyone and left as quick as you could did all of us eating meat sicken you?" she asked.

Beast Boy turned away from her and sighed. "No you didn't, nothing was wrong." He half lied.

"Beast Boy I could feel your emotions, the rest of us were eating meat and Cyborg and Starfire weren't being vey civil in terms of table manners, did we disgust you?" she asked hesitantly

Beast Boy looked at Raven long and hard before looking away and groaning. "It wasn't the best thing to be around, I could smell the cooked meat so … so, intently …"

"Intensely." Raven corrected.

"Yeah that, the smell of it, the sound of Cy and Star _really _digging into their food, and …" he paused hesitantly. "and you moaning." His words caused them both to blush, though Raven hid her face under her hood. "All those sounds, at times I could almost taste it. So yeah, it was kinda sick." Beast Boy stopped and looked at Raven, he could no longer see her face because of her hood and he wondered if he should tell her about The Beast. _'If I can trust anyone about it, it's her. She'll understand.' _He mentally reasoned. "But that aint why I left, I coulda gotten over that if it wasn't for … the Beast."

Raven turned to look at him curiously, the Beast was the problem? This wasn't something she had been expecting. "Explain." She stated.

"All of that I told you about, it made him wake up, it made him hungry, made me hunger for meat, so I had to leave quickly cause I was either gunna throw up or I dunno try and take some of the ribs. Who knows what've happened then." He told her with as he fake gagged for emphasize his disgust.

This put some of her worries to rest, he wouldn't be put off her as a potential girlfriend because she eats meat, Raven felt some of her emotions including Rage it seemed.

"I know how you feel Beast Boy." Raven said in a soft tone of voice that surprised herself and Beast Boy, she saw the young teen look at her from the corner of his eye. "You've seen my Rage, you've seen what I become, and I know, _that _isn't even the worst of it."

Beast Boy nodded he knew all too well about Raven's red eyed emotion and the strange form she took when she _really _ lost her temper.

"I know what's it like to have a dark voice in your mind telling you to do things you don't want to do, the satisfy urges you know aren't right." She continued.

'_You want him too Raven.' _Rage argued.

'_Shut up, we're having a moment.' _Raven shot back mentally.

"It's good to know I'm not alone." Beast Boy said softly almost timidly.

"A good friend once told me I wasn't alone, even when I thought I was." She gave Beast Boy a rare small smile.

"Thank Rae-ven." He said correcting himself when Raven narrowed her eyes slightly.

"No problem." She replied before turning back to the city.

Raven conclude that her little talk with Beast Boy had done more than she had first expected. He not only accepted her apology, he had shared with her his feelings about The Beast and also the fact it spoke to him like her Rage once spoke to her before the Prophecy.

"So ugh, Raven." Beast Boy said awkwardly, he received a 'hmm' as a response. "Do you wanna see where we're gunna have the garden?" he asked

Raven turned her head towards him.

'_Do it! It'll show you're interested.' _Wisdom spoke out.

'_We'll get to spend more time with him!' _Happy cheered.

'_We've got nothing better to do.' _Rude shrugged only to be punched by Brave.

"Alright." She replied to Beast Boy simply.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy replied excitedly as he jumped up onto his feet. "Come on!"

Raven floated up to her feet and followed closely behind Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>In the common room, Robin and Cyborg were taking a break from work and were a racing playing video game together, Starfire hovering behind them cradling an exhausted Silky watched the screen and cheered both boys on, not wanting to be on either side and make the other feel disheartened. Cyborg and Robin stared at the screen with intense concentration, Robin grit his teeth together his eyes narrowed behind his mask while Cyborg's tongue hung out from the side of his closed mouth his human eye opened wide, both moving side to side animatedly.<p>

Suddenly Robin's arm dropped to his side a crushed look upon his face at the same time Cyborg jumped to his feet arms raised excitedly before bellowing: "BOOYAH!"

"PLAYER 2 WINS" the screen flashed.

"In yo FACE BIRD BOY!" Cyborg cheered.

"Well done friend Cyborg!" Starfire cheered as well before turning to Robin. "Do not be disheartened boyfriend Robin, you shall have a chance to restore your honor." She floated lower and kissed the top of his head.

"Ah yeah, sweet victory!" Cyborg said while smirking before falling back onto the sofa. "Who DAH BEST? I'M DAH BEST!" he cheered once more his arms still raised before putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "It's good to feel like a champion." He said smugly.

"Okay Cyborg, you got lucky!" Robin shot back then smirked as an idea formed in his head. "Alright Cy, how about a wager?"

Cyborg's interest was piqued he glanced to Robin with his cybernetic eye. "What you thinkin'?" he asked cautiously.

"A match on 'Immortal Battle' loser has to do the winners chores." Robin proposed.

"For a Month." Cyborg added immediately.

"A week." Robin bargained.

"Two weeks." Cyborg replied, he could see Robin thinking it over for moment before the masked boy nodded his head. "Alright. You goin down bird boy!" Cyborg said excitedly before running over to the Gamestation and switched out the games.

Just at that time the doors to the common room opened up and in walked the other two Titans.

"Hey dudes!" Beast Boy greeted happily.

"Hello friends." Starfire replied.

"Yo BB, you wanna see me woop Robin at 'Immortal Battle'?" Cyborg asked confidently.

"Normally yeah, but I'll pass for now." Beast Boy replied before turning his attention to Starfire. "Say Star you wanna come with me to show Raven where the garden is gunna go?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I would love to." She paused before turning to look at Robin. "Would that be alright with you Robin?" she asked.

"Sure Star." Robin replied and smiled at her.

"Thank you Robin." Starfire kissed her boyfriend on the forehead before flying towards her friends. "Let us go!"

Cyborg and Robin watched the three of them leave and watched the door close.

"Seems those two have gotten everything cleared up, at last." Robin commented before turning his attention back to the game.

"So you noticed what was going on too?" Cyborg asked seriously.

"Hard not to." Robin replied.

"I don't know what Raven's problem was but, whatever it was or is I'm glad she got over it." Said Cyborg as he lowered his head his eyes gazing at the coffee table infront of them. "B was getting' really down, I'm surprised he didn't blow up at her."

"Even a guy like Beast Boy can only take so much." Robin agreed. "But they seem to be okay with each other again."

"That's good, that's good." Cyborg nodded. "Now then, onto a more serious matter." He said turning his face to Robin.

"What's that?" Robin asked turning to look at Cyborg, whom had a serious look on his face.

Suddenly the serious look shifted into a confident smirk. "YO READY TO GET YOUR BUTT HANDED TO YA?!" he bellowed.

"Bring it on!" Robin replied while gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>The trio of friends had finally reached room 47-G, Starfire opened the door before all three walked in.<p>

"Spacious." Raven said her voice echoing ever so slightly in the empty room.

"Yeah, it's great aint it? Cy said we could knock down the wall leading into the next room and make it even bigger." Beast Boy informed her.

"It will be such a large and wondrous garden!" Starfire said in excitement as she floated around the room, while upside down she turned her attention to Raven. "We are picking flowers that we ourselves would like to grow, have you anything you'd like to grow friend?" she asked.

Raven was silent for a moment as she thought over it.

"If not flowers, I guess you could grow your own tea leaves." Beast Boy suggested as a joke.

Raven turned to look at him. "That's actually a good idea." She said surprising the green boy. "However there are some flowers I wouldn't mind growing, that's _if _I could get my hands on them." She added

"Yeah I know what you mean." Beast Boy smirked and looked around. "Cyborg said he's gunna build a water feature that'll water the plants."

"That would be why he's in his room more, he'll be making designs on that." Raven replied.

"We will also be having grass on the floor friend, it will look magnificent." Starfire exclaimed.

"Sounds good don't it?" Beast Boy smirked to Raven.

"I guess so." Raven shrugged earning a groan from Beast Boy. "It'll be something different I suppose." She said earning a small smile from both her friends.

'_Smooth.' _Her emotions said in unison.

'_Actually, this could be a nice place to meditate.' _She thought. "You know, if we had speakers installed, we could play music." She stated, suddenly both Starfire's and Beast Boy's eyes lit up with amazement.

"DUDE! That's an AWESOME idea, good thinkin' Rae." The green teen exclaimed excitedly and gave his teammate a thumbs up.

Raven was about to correct him over her name when two powerful Tamaranian arms wrapped around her.

"RAVEN THAT IS SUCH A GLORIOUS IDEA!" Starfire squealed happily.

"That's … great, but …please ….. off, air." Raven struggled to say in the tight grasp of her alien friend.

"Oh, my apologies." Starfire said as she released her friend.

Raven looked over to Beast Boy who looked like he was deep in thought with a smirk on his face. "And when I say _music _I don't mean that absurd noise you call hip-hop." She told him while glaring.

Beast Boy visibly deflated. "Awww man!" he complained. "Then what would we play? Opera?" he joked.

"That'd be a better choice." Raven replied stoically.

Raven looked around the empty area once more, as Starfire and Beast Boy told her how things would be set up, the grass, the plants, maybe even a tree, the water feature, Raven found herself admitting it could be beautiful, maybe a calming place to relax with the right music playing, and apparently caring for a plant _could _ be relaxing.

'_That could help with my meditation.' _She thought.

'_You know you love us Rae-Rae!' _Happy yelled happily.

Raven merely rolled her eyes and looked at the bare concrete ground.

"So when are we going to begin?" she asked.

"Cyborg said he'd be finished with the first set of designs by the end of the week." Beast Boy informed her.

Raven 'hmm'ed to herself and turned to look at him. "And if they're good?" she asked.

"Well I guess it'd depend on how its gunna look." Beast Boy shrugged. "Could take a while, but I think the first thing to do is get the grass down, I think between all of us we could do it easily enough." Beast Boy replied.

"I am positive it will look most wondrous." Starfire spoke up before floating towards her friends.

"Well, I'll admit again, this could be a really good idea." She admitted just as the crime alert went off for the second time that day. "Great, we better get going." She told her friends.

"Dude, it better not be Plasmus again." Beast Boy groaned.

"Or the Cinderblock." Starfire sighed.

"Either way, we better go." Raven spoke up before enveloping her friends in her soul self.

* * *

><p><span>Jason's Notes<span>

Hi everyone, sorry it's been over a month, I've been half busy half lazy. Bad stuff has happened, good stuff is about to happen a lot of planning has been involved and such.

On a plus note this will be the last chapter I upload from THIS laptop, after this, I'm moving onto a new laptop, a nice clean healthy laptop without a load of gunk and dust in it and a burning everything. So that's awesome.

I hope you're enjoying 'The Garden' but friends I need your help, if you guys could either put in your reviews OR PM me about what flowers Raven and Beast Boy would most likely plant, it has to be something special, that'd be a big help.

Anyway. This has been chapter five, review, etc etc etc. Have a great day.

Your friend.

Jason Voorhees


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone.

I never thought I'd do this, but I think I'm going to redo this story, looking through it again I think I could have done a lot better.

So I'll be redoing it, I'll keep up this story until I finish chapter 1 of the redone story. Apologies for the wait.

Your friend

Jason Voorhees


End file.
